Everto Angelus
by hundan
Summary: One night Tony is attacked by something he is sure isn't human, that night will change his life forever. There is no going back to how he used to be, and it won't just affect his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Here is a new story I give you, it's a bit of an AU one because of the supernatural theme and I made Tony a little younger. I haven't written one like this before but I enjoyed writing the action bits because I love action and sci-fi movies :) This one is rated M for the strong violence, language and adult situations so if you don't like any of those don't read it. I've been working on this one for a while and it's almost finished so I would say I will update every two or three days. I hope you enjoy! Hundan**

**

* * *

**

Anthony DiNozzo couldn't believe it. He was walking by himself down the street, in the middle of the pitch dark night, in the pouring rain. And it was all because some idiot had stolen his car while he went to the cinema. He knows the cinema isn't on the safest street of town but he has left his car there many times before and returned to find it where he left it, but on this occasion he wasn't so lucky. And of course it was late when he came out of the cinema so no one was around.

And of course more convenience for him, his cell phone was in his car, he must have forgotten about it. So he decided just to walk home, it wasn't too far but it was still a bit of a walk, he figured he should just walk and maybe get some exercise. But only a quarter of the way home it began pouring down with rain in a split second. And that is how he got into this awful mess. He just hoped he wouldn't catch the flu from this.

He walked with his head down, the rain fell against the back of his head and ran down dripping off his nose and chin, it really was coming down hard. He had his hands shoved into his pockets keeping them only a slight bit warmer. But he failed to notice a figure move in the ally he was passing right at that moment and before he knew it, he was grabbed at lightning speed and pulled into the ally.

He tried to focus on everything as it happened; it was hard as it all happened so fast. He felt himself being grabbed by his throat harshly and pushed against the wall; he couldn't feel his feet touching the ground. He tried to fight against whoever had grabbed him but he was useless against the strength of the person. Then the next thing Tony felt was a sharp pain in his shoulder.

He vaguely could see the man's head at his shoulder and it then registered to Tony that the man was in fact biting him. It felt like all his blood was being pulled to his shoulder and Tony only had one last chance to get out of this. Being in his work gear Tony happened to still have his knife that he always carried at work. While the man was focused on Tony's shoulder Tony reached slowly into his pocket while at the same time trying to stay conscious.

Tony managed to grab his knife and as quickly as he could he opened it and plunged it into the man, right into the side of his neck. Tony knew that the man would die from that right at this moment but what happened next was surprising to Tony. The man did pull away from Tony, well when Tony saw his face he didn't look much like a man. His eyes were pitch black, he had large pointed teeth across his whole mouth, and his cheek bones were more dominantly noticeable.

Tony could also see his forehead was deformed in the middle going down from his forehead and onto where his nose was, forming a triangle formation on his forehead making his eyebrows bend down in anger making the man look extremely evil and even primal.

However the man didn't fall over and die like Tony thought he should have considering where Tony had stabbed him, no the man just made a viscous scream that sounded like a hawk screaming its lungs out. Tony couldn't understand this man, if it was even human. Then the man took off running down the ally. Tony not having any strength in his body immediately collapsed on the ground.

He saw from where he lay motionless on the ground the man sprint away. How he did that after getting stabbed in the neck Tony didn't know, he also didn't know how he could run that fast, Tony had never seen _anyone ever _run that fast in his life, he was gone in less than a second, it was amazing Tony even saw it. What also caught Tony's attention as the man escaped was that the man wasn't wearing a shirt and there was some sort of black circle in the middle of his back. Tony's eyes were too unfocused to see what it was.

Tony could feel his shoulder still leaking with large amounts of blood but he couldn't do anything to help it, he could hardly move and he knew he was going to die tonight. The rain was still pouring down and it mixed with his blood, spreading it into a big pool under him. He had so many regrets, he couldn't die. One of the main regrets he had was that he never told Ziva how much he really cared for her, how much he wanted her everyday. He would never be able to tell her and he would die with that regret.

His eyes fell closed and he could feel his heartbeat slow, almost coming to a stop. And then everything went black.

* * *

When Tony woke he was in a bright white room. _Am I in heaven? _He thought to himself. His eyes blinked a few times to adjust to his surroundings. He noticed he was lying on a reclined chair of some sort in a fully white tiled room. _I don't think this is heaven. _Next to him he saw a silver tray with instruments on it, a few of them bloody, and his bloody clothes on the floor by it. Where the hell was he?

He looked down at his shoulder remembering what happened. It was covered in a big white gaze tape. He went to pull it off when he heard a voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" Tony turned around and saw an old man in his fifties.

"Who are you?" Tony said getting slightly angry, thinking maybe this man was part of what happened to him. The old man walked over to Tony.

"Its ok son I am helping you, if I hadn't of found you in time they would have came back for you and finished you off" the man said as he got to Tony's side. Tony watched the man for a moment, Tony believed he was telling the truth but he still wasn't convinced.

"And who are _they_?" Tony asked.

"They are what attacked you last night, well one of them anyways" he explained as he gently put his hand on Tony's chest and pushed him carefully back to lying on the chair.

"You need to relax son" he said.

"How can I relax when I got attacked by some freak that bit me!" Tony said raising his voice; the man just looked at him calmly.

"Son I need you to be calm so I can explain last night to you" he said and Tony sighed.

"What you encountered last night was something that has been hidden from the world for years, people in my coven have protected it for over one thousand years-" the man started before Tony interrupted.

"Your coven? You're not some nut job going to tell me all this bullshit about witches or something?" Tony started and the man looked at him.

"I would like it if you do not interrupt me son, everything I have to say is not some 'bullshit' it is real life and what has been kept a secret for a reason" he said.

"Ok go ahead keep talking then" Tony said not really believing him.

"As I was saying, my coven has kept this a secret for one thousand years since it began; we have blended into the world, in law enforcement, hiding the truth. The thing that attacked you last night was not human, it used to be human but now it is known as an Everto Angelus, a demon angel. They are the angels set upon this world from Diabolus himself, the devil. Diabolus sent his son, Marcus to the earth to bring destruction to the world so Diabolus could one day take over the human race" for some reason Tony believed this guy was telling the truth and it was freaking him out a bit.

"We have been fighting them since Marcus was set upon this world; however Marcus spread his disease and infects humans with his blood of the devil, in turn turning the human's into a demon angel who follows in Marcus' crusade to fight the humans out of existence. That is what attacked you tonight" he explained.

"So who is your coven? What do you mean by you have been fighting them?" Tony asked as he began to get interested in what this man had to say.

"My coven is the Dies Ingredior of Deus, the day walkers of god. We are the ones who protect the humans of this world, we are just like the humans of your world but we possess the strength and power from god to protect this earth, sent by god after Marcus was sent from hell. We have been fighting them by destroying their kind when we can, keeping their secret from the humans and stopping Diabolus from gaining his power over the humans" he explained and Tony just sat there listening.

"So what does this have to do with me?" Tony then asked.

"You my son have been bitten by their kind. By now you should have turned into one of _them, _but I examined you and the process seemed to work differently with you, you have not become like the other Everto Angelus'" he said looking at the younger man in front of him.

"What does that mean?" Tony asked scared about what was going to happen to him.

"There have been a few cases of the disease acting like it has with you but they have all been killed off by Marcus, only a few old stories have been recorded over the years about the Atrum Angelus, the dark angel. Son you are the first Atrum Angelus in the past century" the old man said and Tony swallowed the lump that had arisen in his throat.

* * *

**Thoughts? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all those who reviewed, I'm glad you liked it as I wasn't sure anyone was going to like the Supernatural thing much but I'm glad a few of you do. As promised here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

_Son you are the first Atrum Angelus in the past century" the old man said and Tony swallowed the lump that had arisen in his throat._

"Are you saying I am going to be one of those things that attacked me or something?" Tony asked nervously.

"What we know son is that you are half of what they are, you still walk as a human man, and you are not a full demon like they are. You possess their abilities and their nature though" he said.

"What abilities? And what do you mean by nature?" Tony asked and the man smiled slightly, he had never had to explain so much to someone before as everyone he talked to about this already knew as much as he did.

"You possess all their abilities from what we know, you can run faster than anything you would ever think of, you can jump higher than an average human, you have extreme strength, you have highly attuned sense of smell, sight and hearing. Also you heal a lot quicker. We have not experienced anything other than that that we have had documented" he explained.

"And their nature, their nature is destruction, anger and hunger. From what I have read it doesn't affect you as much but it can make you become angrier easier, and you can have a sense of destruction more"

"And what about the hunger?" Tony asked worried what that meant.

"Their hunger is their lust for the humans, they do not need to necessarily absorb a human's blood to live but they are addicted to it. It hasn't seemed to be much of a problem for your kind before though, it is said that your kind will sometimes tend to just desire the human kind in a more _human _way" he explained smiling.

"So what does that mean?" Tony asked confused.

"It can mean that you desire the need of, how should I say this, the desire of a _woman_ becomes much stronger" he said and Tony got what he meant.

"Does that mean I will hurt them?" he asked unsure.

"From what I know a few people have died from experiencing it with a dark angel like yourself but that is only because the dark angel lost control of themselves, but it has been also said that people come out perfectly fine from it. As I said before there is only a few stories on this and you are the first in a long time so we are unsure about some things" he explained and Tony was slightly shocked.

"So am I going to have to be locked up in here my whole life or can I go back to my life?" Tony asked coming straight out with the question.

"Well I am not sure, I know a few in my coven who would say to keep you locked up in here for ever but I do not agree with them. If I let you go, when I need you, you have to come back" he said. Tony was again confused.

"What does that mean?"

"It means with you being a half blood it will be a lot easier for you to fight the demons than us, you are much more stronger than us and when we come across the demons I will need you, you are stuck with this for life now son, there is no going back to your life fully after this" he said and Tony was a bit shaken by that comment.

"How am I supposed to know how to fight them?" Tony asked.

"I will train you"

"So there is no way to reverse this thing? I can't just go back?" Tony asked making sure.

"No, you are stuck with it forever, you will always be an Atrum Angelus for as long as you may live" the old man assured. Tony thought for a second before nodding at the old man.

"Ok count me in" Tony replied. Really if he thought about it, he would still have his life back, it would just be slightly different and helping save the world some more everyday could be a good thing. The older man smiled and held out his hand.

"Well I guess proper introductions are in order, I am Jack Benjamin, to the coven I am known as Lector which means reader" he explained and Tony shook his hand.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo" Tony said with a smile. Jack quirked his eyebrow.

"A federal agent?" he asked, surprised at who he was.

"Yep, I work for NCIS"

"Well I believe that is a very helpful advantage to have you aboard, it is always good to have more of the coven on the inside of the government, and that you have some experience with weapons and murder" Jack explained.

"So I am part of the coven now that I am a half blood?" Tony asked.

"Yes, to the coven you will be known as…Angelus" Jack said.

"Ok, so why don't you guys use your real names and things?" Tony wondered.

"Because our names may change over the years so it is easier this way" he said and Tony nodded understanding where he was coming from.

That afternoon Jack got Tony to explain his life to him; Tony didn't know why he wanted to know but he did anyways. He told him about NCIS and everyone he worked with, what he had done over the years and also about his time at Baltimore. Jack then explained the rules of the coven to Tony.

Diabolus is the enemy.

Marcus is the enemy.

All Everto Angelus' are the enemy.

If you come across the enemy, kill them.

Never underestimate the enemy.

Always be prepared for the enemy, always carry a weapon.

If the enemy bites you, end your life before you change.

If the enemy bites a human, end their life before they change.

Never expose the coven to the humans, keep our secret. Unless highly necessary.

Obey your elders and their orders.

If new information is come across inform the coven immediately.

We live for our duty to the humans for god; no one is to betray their duty.

Protect the Atrum Angelus.

We live until every last one of the enemy is destroyed, until then we live in the fight against them.

Jack said that Tony must obey these rules no matter what, if he does not he may be forced to face the Order of the Coven and be convicted. Tony nodded his head and said he would follow these rules with his life.

"Tony I have to inject a GPS device into your arm so I can keep track on you, it is orders by the elders that any dark angel that was found would have to be injected with one, and I am simply following the coven orders" he said to Tony.

"Ok, I guess I have to seeing I am stuck being this dark angel thing now" Tony said as Jack pulled out a scary looking device and held it up to his forearm. He then gave Tony one more look before firing it into his arm. Tony yelped and then made a squeal noise.

"That was the most uncomfortable feeling I have ever experienced, it was like something metal was sucking into my skin" Tony explained. Jack smiled.

"That is because something metal did sort of suck into your skin" he said and Tony just pulled a face showing he was grossed out.

After that afternoon Jack knew he could trust Tony with this.

As Jack and Tony got in Jacks car to take Tony to his apartment Jack explained to Tony where and how Tony could contact him. Tony had noted it all down. Then Jack explained to Tony he hasn't yet been through his changes but he would in the next few days so told him to expect things.

When Tony asked what exactly those things were Jack told him he honestly didn't fully know, he only had information from books and it wasn't sure it was all going to happen to Tony specifically. But told Tony would know when it was happening. Jack then handed Tony a cell phone with all his information on it.

And just before Tony climbed out of the car Jack told him to make sure he didn't tell anyone about it. Tony had nodded and honestly swore to Jack he would keep it to himself. Jack had nodded and told Tony to call if anything came up before Jack drove away. Tony then reached into the pocket of the clothes Jack had given him and Tony smiled when he found his keys in his pocket.

Tony went into his apartment and decided he was going straight to the bathroom to have a nice, long, hot bath after all the crazy shit he had been through in the last 24 hours it was just what he needed. As he sat in his bathtub in the super hot water, Tony realized something. Even though he was back to his life as Tony DiNozzo, his life would never ever be the same again now that he was an Atrum Angelus.


	3. Chapter 3

After he finally got out of his bath two hours later Tony remembered it was Sunday. Thank god that it wasn't a work day today considering what had happened. He then remembered that tomorrow was Monday and that meant work, which meant he would need to _drive_ to work, and what got him into this mess was his car getting stolen in the first place. He had two choices, take public transport and risk being late, or ring someone and get a ride with them.

If he rang Ziva she would ask all these questions and she would probably be able to see something up with him if he rode in the car, a small confined space, alone with her, so that wasn't an option. He could ring McGee but then if he rang Gibbs he would be able to explain to Gibbs about needing a new cell phone, so that would leave him with two tasks done in one go. He decided to choose Gibbs.

He picked up his home phone and dialed the older agent's number.

"Gibbs" he answered.

"Um hi boss, can I ask you a favor?" Tony asked.

"Depending on what the favor is at this hour DiNozzo" his boss replied and Tony looked up at the clock and realized it was just after midnight, he was glad he didn't ring Ziva; he would be dead if he did.

"Well actually it's for tomorrow" he explained.

"Yeah and can you spit it out already" his boss said in a gruffly manner that meant he just wasn't in the mood to _wait _for Tony to _slowly _get to explaining what he wanted.

"Um well I sort of need a ride to work tomorrow and was hoping you could pick me up?" Tony asked nicely.

"I'll be at yours at 6am, you better be ready and waiting outside" his boss explained.

"Yes boss, thank you boss" Tony said and then Tony heard a slight grunt which meant goodbye in Gibbs and then the line went dead. Tony knew his boss would be wanting an explanation tomorrow, Tony knew he had one and his car and cell phone had nothing to do with the attack so he had no reason to be nervous about it.

Tony had surprisingly fallen asleep right away when he went to bed; normally it would take him half an hour to and hour to fall asleep. He figured it was from the hard day he had, his body needed its sleep. He woke at 5am the next morning when his alarm went off, he had set it an hour earlier last night because Gibbs was coming to get him earlier than he would normally leave.

Tony got up and then dressed for work. But for some odd reason when he went to have his breakfast he was really hungry. And he was like really really hungry. He spent the last half an hour or more before Gibbs came, just eating, he had had so much. He then ran out the door and 5:55am with an apple in his hand, which he ate when he waited outside his apartment for Gibbs. He even ate the core of the apple and he never ate the core.

He shrugged to himself as Gibbs' car quickly pulled up right in front of him and Tony climbed in.

"Thanks for the lift boss" Tony said as his boss drove off again.

"Where's your car DiNozzo?" Gibbs then asked.

"Well you see boss, it um it got stolen" Tony said and Gibbs glanced at him then back to the road.

"Stolen?"

"Yeah I left it out side the cinema and some prick stole it" Tony exclaimed. He loved his mustang and every time he got comfortable with a car it would get blown up or stolen. He really had bad luck with his cars.

"And you didn't report it did you DiNozzo?" Gibbs then asked. Tony couldn't believe he had forgotten to do that, well he could considering what had happened to him.

"Um no I, well that leads me to what else I had to tell you, I lost my phone as I left it in my car when I went into the cinema and so that was sort of taken to I guess, and when I…finally had walked to…my friends house I forgot about it" Tony said, trying to come up with where he had been. Gibbs knew he wasn't saying something but left him alone about it. _It was probably something to do with a woman _Gibbs thought.

"Well it better not happen again DiNozzo" Gibbs replied.

"Got it boss, wont happen again" Tony replied. Well Tony couldn't really promise that his car won't be stolen again, as it isn't really up to him. But Gibbs expected him to anyways so he did, well at least he promised himself not to leave his phone in his car anymore. The rest of the ride to work was silent and just how Gibbs liked it.

When Tony and Gibbs arrived together early Ziva found it hinky. She knew Tony had gotten a ride with Gibbs, it was the only explanation. She watched as both the men went and sat at their desks. Ziva looked over and eyed Tony, giving him a grin, getting to him slowly. She could see him avoiding her gaze and it only proved her theory that he rode with Gibbs to work and he was hiding _something_ behind the reason why he did.

McGee then joined them and he gave Tony a weird look before saying good morning to everyone. As soon as McGee was seated at his desk Gibbs was gone, presumably on his second coffee run of the day already. Ziva looked over at McGee and he noticed her smirk. By the look she gave him he knew she had something on Tony. He then watched as Ziva turned back to Tony.

"So how come you rode to work with Gibbs today Tony?" Ziva asked. McGee quirked his eyebrow at the news while Tony sighed.

"Ok I know you will not leave me alone if I do not tell you so I will, my car got stolen" he stated and they both looked at him with wide eyes.

"Didn't you just get new carpet put in that not even a month ago?" McGee asked. Tony sighed again, he had forgotten that.

"Well yes I did, thank you McHelpful" Tony replied. Ziva got up from her desk and walked over to his, seeing he was really down about losing his car _again. _She sat on the edge of his desk next to him. He looked up at her.

"If you like you can ride with me instead of Gibbs until you get a new car, Gibbs is not the best to be cardooling with, he doesn't talk much" she explained from her experience. Tony chuckled and actually smiled slightly for the first time that morning.

"It's carpooling Ziva not cardooling, and ok I might take you up on that offer" he said smiling. He guessed if she was going to notice something wrong she would anyways so what the heck. She just smiled at him. Then Tony pulled a face.

"I'm hungry do you guys have anything to eat?" he asked, it was weird because he had eaten more than enough this morning. They both looked at him.

"Did you not eat breakfast this morning Tony?" McGee asked from his desk as he looked in his draw for something. Tony gave him a look that said are-you-kidding-me-of-course-I-ate-breakfast.

"Yeah I did" he said. McGee threw an energy bar which Tony caught.

"Well what did you have?" Ziva asked and she watched as Tony thought about it for a moment which made her confused.

"I had two peanut butter and banana sandwiches, some cap'n crunch cereal, um some cocoa puffs cereal, three pieces of cold pizza, a doughnut, the cold bacon in my fridge and I think that's it…no I also had an apple" he explained as he bit into the bar McGee gave him. Both McGee and Ziva were looking at him with their mouths wide open and staring at him.

"What?" Tony asked with a mouthful of the bar. Tony moved his hand to Ziva's jaw and with his finger he slowly pushed her mouth closed. Then she finally was responsive.

"I think you have had enough breakfast already Tony" she said.

"Yeah but I'm still hungry" he wined.

"Yeah well I think there is something wrong with you, you might want to see a doctor" she said jokingly as she stood up and walked back to her desk.

Throughout the morning Tony was so hungry, and he couldn't leave his desk without the others looking at him. They were stuck on paperwork today and he was pretty sure he was about to _eat _his paperwork he was that hungry. But finally Gibbs had let them off for lunch. Tony was about to leave and follow McGee and Ziva to the elevator when Gibbs called his name. Tony groaned, it meant he had to wait longer to get his food.

"Yeah boss?" Tony asked walking up to Gibbs' desk. Gibbs got a phone out of his draw and handed it to Tony.

"Don't loose this one DiNozzo" he said.

"Got it boss" Tony replied and then Gibbs gave him a nod, saying he was free to go to lunch. Gibbs watched as his senior field agent ran to the elevator. _I didn't think he loved food that much._ Gibbs thought.

Tony almost missed the ride with McGee and Ziva out to lunch but he caught them just in time and climbed into the back of Ziva's mini, why they let her drive them to lunch was a wonder. They were both sort of used to her driving now, well her driving on a good day when she was in a good mood. They never got in a car with her on a bad day; it would make them both feel sick.

They drove to their favourite diner that was a takeout, it was best for them so they could take lunch back to work. They had all ordered their meals and McGee and Ziva had got theirs and were waiting on Tony.

"I'll be there in a second, wait for me in the car if you want" he said and they both said 'ok' and went to wait in the car. Ten minutes later Ziva and McGee had eaten their lunch and were waiting again when Tony entered. They both gave him a look.

"Tony how much did you buy?" Ziva exclaimed as she looked at the bags full with at least six meals altogether.

"I'm _really _hungry Ziva and I haven't eaten since breakfast" he complained. She just shook her head thinking he was crazy.

"You are going to be sick tonight" McGee stated as Ziva drove off and Tony began to dig into his _first _meal.

"I will not McWorry-wart" he said with a mouthful of food.

"Tony if you are sick in my car you will die a _slow _and _painful_ death, are we clear?" Ziva said as she glanced in her revision mirror, she saw him nod and shove some more food in his mouth. By the time they got back to work Tony had finished his second meal. Ziva was starting to think something was actually wrong with him.

As soon as they got to the bullpen Tony was starting on his third meal. Within the next hour of Ziva and McGee going back to their paperwork Tony had finished his sixth, his last meal. When they saw him throw the trash in his over flowing bin they looked up at him.

"I cannot believe you ate all of that" McGee said and Tony shrugged.

"I am a growing man that needs fuel" Tony said with a grin.

"Tony you're 35, I am pretty sure you have finished growing by now" Ziva stated and he pulled a face at her.

"Still I need good fuel as I am a hard working man" he replied and she and McGee both laughed at that.

"Tony I don't think you would work what you just ate off in the next month" McGee said.

"Shut up probie, I didn't ask you" Tony replied. He then stood up and grabbed his _personal _phone from his desk, the one Jack had given his yesterday.

"I'll be back" Tony said grumpily walking off towards the elevator. As soon as he was inside he pressed the emergency stop button and was left in privacy. He went into the contacts and there was only three in there, all belonging to Jack. He dialed the one Jack had told him to ring him on at this time of day.

"Hello?" Jack answered.

"Jack its Tony" Tony said.

"Are you alright? What's going on?" Jack said worried.

"Yeah I'm ok I just, it's weird I am eating, and like a lot, like I'm eating for two family's of four and it's a bit creepy how much I'm eating, and then I get hungry again" Tony explained and he heard Jack's end go quiet, he figured Jack was thinking.

"Ok, just go with it, your body may be preparing for something and needs the foods energy. Call me if anything else changes alright?"

"Ok, thanks Jack" Tony said before hanging up and heading back up to the bullpen. Tony wasn't looking forward to whatever his body was preparing for.

Ziva had dropped Tony off that night after work and wished him luck with controlling his stomach tonight. Tony had just rolled his eyes and said thanks before heading into his apartment. And he sighed because he was hungry again! He was sick of being this hungry all the time, he thought he was bad before but this was just totally ridiculous.

So he ordered four pizzas and when they came he ate them and believed he was satisfied so he headed to the bathroom to have a shower. When he took his bandage off his shoulder he noticed his wound was fully healed already and he was only left with a white scar in the shape of a bit mark on his shoulder. He thought it was a bit weird he was healed already but Jack did tell him he healed a lot faster now that he was an Atrum Angelus.

After his shower he went to his bedroom and stripped out of his work clothes leaving him just in his boxers and climbed under his bed covers and fell asleep almost right away. Tony woke up at himself feeling really hot. He grumbled to himself and threw his sheets off harshly before squinting at the clock by his bed; it read 2:16am, _great! _He thought and rolled onto his front, trying to sleep again.

He could feel it get hotter and he just couldn't get to sleep in this heat so he got up and went and opened his windows before lying back on his bed. The windows didn't help much it was still hot as ever in his room. He tossed and turned a few times trying to get to sleep but he just couldn't, it was so terribly hot.

He could feel himself begin to sweat; he rolled over again and could feel his sheets slightly damp beneath him. He had never sweated this much before just from heat, something was wrong and he knew he had to call Jack. He went to reach out for his bedside table where his phone was but as soon as he did a sharp burning pain shot up his back and he couldn't move.

It felt like someone was burning his back with fire it was so painful. He went to scream in pain, he screamed and screamed but nothing came out, no noise at all. He felt as though he was screaming his lungs out but still nothing made a sound. He tired to move but he couldn't his body just did nothing.

And then his body began to shake violently in a fit, he was freaking out. Then he could feel all of the muscles in his body cramp. Like someone was grabbing each one and twisting it, all at the same time. He thought he was going to die from the pain, he had never felt this much pain before.

Then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Ziva tried ringing Tony the next morning to make sure he was awake before she came to pick him up but he didn't answer. She sighed and just decided to go over and if he wasn't awake yet he would have her to deal with. Once she got to his apartment he wasn't answering his door so…she picked the lock and walked in.

"Tony you better not still be asleep" she called out as she walked passed his kitchen and headed down the hallway to where his bedroom was. She slowly pushed the door open and was going to yell at him for still being asleep, but what she saw next stopped her in her tracks.

Tony was spread out on his front, normal. The sheets around Tony in his bed looked as though Tony had been sweating a lot during the night, possibly normal depending on _what _he was doing last night. The large script tattoo that, from what she could see, started below the waistband of his boxer shorts and went right up the centre of his spine and disappeared into his hairline at the base of his neck, NOT normal.

She had never seen that before and since you would be able to see the bit on his neck when he wore his normal suit, being the investigator she suggested it happened last night, but it did not look new. And also she had seen him shirtless before.

The last thing she saw was how there was blood by his head, definitely not frickin' normal. That was what made her rush to him immediately, fearing the worst. She ran over to him and first she checked his pulse. He had one. So she rolled him over and noticed that the blood had come from his nose.

"Tony wake up!" she called out as she shook him by his shoulders, which were strangely very strong. She lost focus for a moment and looked down at his upper body. His chest was so muscular, like he had been lifting weights and training hard out on his body for years, his biceps and shoulder muscles were stronger than she remembered.

Heck when she had seen him shirtless in Paris 8 months ago he did definitely not look like this. She even knew you could tell a mans physic through a dress shirt and this is not what Tony had under his dress shirt, he had more thickness to him and he was all huggy like, not athletic and tone. Not that she minded the change of course.

She thought he might have been Tony's bad boy, iron pumping twin or something. Then she snapped out of it and went back to waking Tony up. She shook him harder and called his name.

"Tony!" she called out. He wasn't waking so she grabbed the glass of water she saw on his bedside table and spilt it over his face. He moved his head slightly and then he for some reason started gasping for air. She grabbed either side of his face and looked down at him.

"Tony, Tony breath" she said to him. He started coughing but hadn't opened his eyes yet. She rolled him onto his side so if there was anything stuck in his throat he could cough it up. He kept coughing and then blood started to come out as he did. She immediately got worried.

"Tony" she yelled in panic. She went to reach for her phone and his hand suddenly reached out and grasped her hand to stop her. She lifted her gaze and looked at him. His eyes that were normally a hazel green were now bright green; she stared at them in amazement of how beautiful they were. Then she snapped out of her thoughts again.

"Tony I have to call an ambulance for you" she said. She could see him try to speak but he held onto her arm tightly so she couldn't get to her phone.

"No…I need…to…call…Jack" he managed to get out slowly with his raspy voice.

"Jack? Tony what are you talking about, you need to see a doctor" she exclaimed. He slowly reached up with his other hand and put his hand over her lips.

"Trust me…Zi…I need…you…to…trust me…on this" he said pleadingly in his still broken voice. She nodded gently and he removed his hand from her lips.

"Ok Tony I trust you, what is Jacks number?" she asked and he pointed to his spare phone on his bedside table.

"Second…number" he said and she watched as he went faint and those beautiful bright green eyes closed and his hand released from her arm and dropped down. She panicked and picked up his cell phone that she hadn't seen before and went into his contacts. There were only three numbers in there, all under the name Jack and had a 1, 2 or 3 next to them. Just as Tony had instructed she rang the second one.

"Hello?" she heard a male answer.

"Hi is this Jack?" Ziva asked.

"Who is this? How did you get this number?" the man demanded. Ziva wasn't in the mood with him considering Tony was in a bad looking state next to her.

"Now you listen to me, I don't know who the heck you are, so called Jack! But my partner Tony looks like he is going to die on me here and he insisted I call YOU and not the ambulance so you better do whatever your meant to and get your ass here and fix him! Or I am calling the ambulance" she bellowed down the phone. The other end was silent for a moment before the man spoke.

"I am on my way" he said before hanging up. She leant down and ran her hand gently in his soft hair as he lay there.

"Don't you die on me Tony" she said quietly. She couldn't believe she hadn't called the ambulance and instead called this Jack guy, she didn't even know if he was medically qualified or anything that could prove he could help Tony. But Tony had pleaded her to trust him and she did because she trusted him with her life.

About five minutes of just sitting there stroking his hair gently and repeatedly checking his pulse, which was still there, she heard someone come through the front door. She stood up and a man about Gibbs' age walked into the room.

"I don't know what's wrong with him" Ziva said worriedly. Jack looked at the woman before him and he knew he shouldn't let her become involved into this any further, but he just knew for some reason it would be easier just to let her in. He hoped he would not regret this later on.

"I'm Jack" he said holding out his hand.

"Ziva" she said and quickly shook his hand before Jack put his bag he was carrying on the bed by Tony and leaned over him to examine him.

"How was he when you found him?" Jack asked as he checked Tony's pulse.

"He was lying down on his front and after I checked his pulse I rolled him over, he had a bloody nose and then when I tried waking him he started choking and then he coughed up some blood and then he went like this" she stated, filling him in on everything. He was glad she knew what she was doing when it came to this sort of thing; he remembered Tony mentioning Ziva was one of the people that worked with him at NCIS.

"Ok, I think he's going to be fine, I just need to take him back to the lab and do some tests" he said and began to sit Tony up. Ziva grabbed his arm stopping him.

"I am coming with you" she said. He looked in her eyes and knew there was no saying no to this woman.

"Ok, help me lift him" he said. Then Ziva and Jack had carried Tony to Jacks car. Ziva had grabbed Tony's phone and climbed into the backseat with Tony, holding him up with her arms around him. Jack speed off and while he drove to his lab he noticed Ziva whispering things to Tony, soothing him and telling him he was going to be alright. He could tell this woman had a bond with Tony.

He was nervous about taking this woman into his lab, but he had to. They pulled Tony out of the car, one of them on either side of him. They got to the front door of a broken down looking building, Ziva noticed that this street was really run down and didn't know what to expect of this place. They walked in and took Tony down a rundown corridor and stopped in front of a big steel door. Their was a key pad next to it and Jack punched a code into it and then put his hand up against a surface and then the door automatically opened by itself.

They dragged Tony inside and Ziva was surprised by how different it was inside this place compared to outside of it. The room they walked into was what looked like a large library; it was a circular room with book shelves on the entire wall around the room. There was a wooden table to one side of the room and the other had a couch. On one end of the table was a computer and there was nothing else in the room. She noticed two doors on the opposite side of the door they just came out of.

They dragged Tony to one of the doors and took him inside. It was a large white tiled room with a reclined operating chair of some sort in the middle. There were also different types of medical equipment around the room. _Maybe he does know what he's doing, _Ziva thought as they lifted Tony onto the chair. They lay Tony back on the chair and Jack went and brought some equipment over.

Ziva watched as he hooked a machine up to Tony that read his pulse before he grabbed a small flashlight and opened Tony's eyelids and checked his eyes.

"His eyes have changed their colour" Ziva then stated and Jack nodded.

"It's not been heard of commonly but it's possibly a natural reaction as there have been some cases of it" Jack stated automatically. Ziva looked at him confused.

"What is wrong with him? And who are you exactly?" Ziva then asked. Jack sighed and stopped what he was doing and turned to her.

"I am guessing you both have work today so you might want to ring in and excuse him and either go to work yourself or stay here. If you decided to leave I want you to forget all about what you saw and Tony will explain to you that nothing happened and you will just forget all about this and what happened" he started to explain.

"Or if I stay here what does that mean exactly?" she asked unsure. He took a deep breath, this was something that would have to be done if she was to stay here and get involved.

"If you decided to stay here I will explain to you what happened and you will have to keep a secret you will tell absolutely NO one about this or you will have serious conciseness that are held by a stronger power than your government" he said absolutely seriously. She wondered for a moment what the hell had Tony gotten himself into. But she knew what she had to do for him, she couldn't leave his side.

"I will stay" she said certain of herself.

"Alright then, you need to go call your work" he replied.

"It won't be easy to convince my boss but I think I have an idea. Can I borrow the computer in the other room?" she asked. He looked at her for a moment.

"Ok but I will know what you do on there" he said and she nodded before walking into the other room. She went onto the computer and logged into Tony's email account. She smiled, he really didn't try hard enough with his password, she had figured it out very easily not too long ago, _agentbigD007_. Typical Tony.

When she logged in she typed up an email.

_I won't be able to make it into work today; I have a serious case of chronic vomiting and cannot stop. I called my doctor and he told me to stay at home for the day and it should pass by tomorrow. If not it will only be one more day, I will have my doctor write me a form and bring it in when I get back. _

_DiNozzo_

Then Ziva sent it to Gibbs and McGee, knowing Gibbs doesn't read his emails she knew McGee would inform him that Tony had in fact sent it to him and won't be going into work today. Hopefully it would work. Now she knew she couldn't also email it would be too suspicious so she would have to call but her excuse had to be good. She came up with an idea, it wasn't a really nice one to use but she needed to be here for Tony so she would use it. She picked up her phone and tried to make herself sound upset, which wasn't hard because she would just think about Tony, and then she dialed Gibbs' number.

"Gibbs" he answered.

"Gibbs its Ziva, I…I can't make it into work today. My elderly neighbor had accident on the stairs this morning and…she has no one in this area to look after her and I promised I would look after her until her son comes from upstate to take care of her" she said sounding upset and worried.

"Ok Ziver" he replied.

"Thank you Gibbs she will really appreciate me being here for her. Oh and I was meant to pick Tony up this morning so could you drop by and get him or send McGee" she added casually.

"DiNozzo isn't coming into work today he's sick" he replied.

"What? I told him he was eating way to much yesterday, I bet McGee finds this just as hilarious as I do, we told him he was eating too much" she said slightly laughing, she was pretty sure she could feel Gibbs smile on the other end.

"Take care of your neighbor Ziver" Gibbs said.

"I will bye Gibbs" she said and she hung up and let out a large relieving sigh. She then walked back into the room where Tony and Jack were. Jack was putting some things away when she walked over.

"So is he ok?" she asked as she looked down at him on the chair.

"Yeah I think he's going to be fine" he replied.

"What the heck happened to him then?" she asked turning around to look at Jack.

"He went through his transition last night" Jack explained and Ziva furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Transition, what the heck are you talking about?" she asked and she followed Jack as he walked into the library room she had just came from. He sat on the couch and Ziva joined him.

"What I am about to tell you is highly secretive, and if you tell anyone you will be in serious trouble and also risk that trouble on myself and Tony as well, can I trust you with this? I know Tony trusts you a lot from what he has told me" Jack stated. Ziva thought for a moment, she wanted to know what was wrong with Tony and she would keep this to herself, she had kept a lot of very important secrets over the years.

"You can trust me" she said and he nodded.

"Ok, well two nights ago Tony was infected with a virus; this virus is like nothing you have come to know it is very different from what you know. It is a virus spread from a different human species, a species that has been kept secret from humans for years" he started.

"Once he was infected by this other species the virus mixed with his blood but it did not turn him into the evil creature like it should have as his blood did something different with it. Last night his body did the transition with the species blood making him different from how he used to be" Jack explained and this was all making Ziva worried.

"What do you mean different?" she asked nervously for what the answer was going to be.

"Tony has developed abilities different from a normal human, he has a heightened senses and he is much stronger and faster than a human. He is not the creature he was meant to be, he is still human with part of the creature inside of his human DNA though, which gives him their abilities" he explained and Ziva looked at him like he was slightly mad.

"So your telling me there is some sort of creature that is enhanced with all these things out there and have infected Tony with their DNA so he has enabled their abilities?" she asked and Jack nodded. For a moment Ziva found this actually sounding familiar to something, then she thought back to tales that her grandfather used to tell her when she was younger. Tales about evil creatures that roamed the earth sent by the devil himself, he also told her of the warriors that were half human half creature that fought against them…_what did he call them, it was something Latin…Atrum Angelus, that's it! _Ziva thought to herself, she never believed her grandfather of course, she just thought he was crazy.

"Atrum Angelus" she whispered to Jack and he looked at her with wide eyes.

"Where did you here that?" he asked, shock at what had just left the woman's mouth.

"My grandfather used to tell me tales of it. It's real isn't it? It's not just an old tale?" she then asked looking at him, reading his face.

"Yes it is real, the tale was spread by accident but was made to be just a tale and never believed as true but it is, Tony is one of the Atrum Angelus'" he then explained.

"So he has become a warrior and will have to fight the evil creatures? What about his job? What about his life?" Ziva began asking and Jack put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I have spoken with Tony, he would like to keep his life and his job, I told him it would be fine but if I ever needed him he would be there" he explained.

"So he does have to fight them doesn't he? You know he knows how to fight but he is just a brawler, he does not know the techniques of real fight" she explained and he looked at her.

"And you know these techniques?" he asked.

"Yes I know many forms of martial arts and fighting, Tony is scrappier in his fighting"

"Well I have to teach him how to fight these demons, how to kill them properly, maybe you would like to share your fighting knowledge and help?" he asked. She was in this secret now she would be a good help if she knew a bit about fighting, and she seemed to know Tony well so that would help him a lot. Having someone to work between them in helping them both work together on this.

"Yes ok, I guess it is for the best if Tony cannot go back from this?" she asked hopefully.

"No, he is stuck with this until he dies" he replied and Ziva lowered her head and nodded.

"Ok so why exactly has these creatures been kept from our knowledge? I mean couldn't the government help and stuff?" Ziva asked, truly curious about it.

"It has been kept secret to stop a more rapid spread of the disease, if humans knew about them it would send panic into everyone and they would attack, these creatures stay hidden a lot, they do not come out much as they are only kept in small groups because we have managed to keep them controlled how we want them." He began.

"If an attack was to commence they would have more human hosts to infect with the disease which would increase their numbers, it is not simple to kill them, it needs training to do so and this training can not just be taught to anyone freely, it is dangerous in the wrong hands" Jack explained and Ziva actually understood where he was coming from, she knew what it was like for a rogue Mossad assassin to be out on the loose with their training, it wasn't pretty.

"How did Tony get stuck into all of this?" she then asked.

"His car got stolen and he was walking home late at night and was dragged into an alley by one of them and infected" he explained.

"Is Tony able to infect others?" she then asked, slightly worried.

"No, Tony cannot infect others because he is not a full blood, but he can still kill easily with the same action, just not infect" he explained. Ziva was slightly puzzled by this.

"So how do they infect exactly?"

"A bite into the flesh, fastest penetration points on humans are the neck and inner thigh, strait into the main arteries" Jack explained.

"So if Tony was to bite into someone he would kill them?"

"No not necessarily, if his bite was strong enough that he split open an artery yes, but if he is in control of himself he would do no harm"

"What do you mean in control of himself?" Ziva felt like she was asking so many questions, like she was in school or something.

"There are moments when the ones like him can lose brief control of their selves, if they become extremely angry it can happen but it is very hard for them to become that angry when they have a human nature still, most of the time it is when their sexual desire becomes to overpowering that is when their control has been affected the most" Jack replied, Ziva couldn't believe what she just heard.

"So if Tony had sex with someone he would kill them?" she asked and he looked at her for a moment, wondering just how close they were.

"I just asking because Tony is someone who sleeps around sometimes and I don't think it would be good if he goes around killing people" Ziva said, knowing just what Jack was thinking about her.

"No he will not kill them, only if he looses all control it could happen. It has happened before but if he stays in control it will not happen, I have talked to him about it so I don't think he will be doing any 'sleeping around' anymore because he seemed concerned about it" Jack said and Ziva nodded. And she had yet another question.

"So what changes does this have on Tony? Like his physical features with his eyes and that tattoo and stuff" she asked and he smiled slightly knowing she was thinking she was asking too much questions.

"Well we have as many documents as we can but some things can be newly experienced. We have had the eye pigment change color before which I believe he has, his natural color is lighter green at the moment but it may go back to its original color, also it has been known in different emotions and things for them to change, like if he goes mad his pigment might go darker. The tattoo is the marking of his kind, each Atrum Angelus has a marking like that somewhere on their body so that are known for who they are to the coven"

"Does the tattoo go away?" Ziva asked, mainly worried about work.

"No, it is permanent and cannot be removed" he explained and she nodded.

"What else?"

"Well their bodies transform, like his has, into a strong physic of a warrior so his body can motion how it is built to. Also his bones will be a lot stronger and very very hard to break, this is what enables him to not be affected as much as a normal human would. We have experienced a few other things but he has no signs of anything else yet" Jack told her and again she nodded. For a while Jack explained more about the legend and how they came onto this earth, he also explained to her briefly about the coven like he had Tony and explained to her the rules.

Then he made her swear she would stay with him on this and keep it to herself, she swore she would, she wouldn't put herself, Tony or even Jack in trouble. Then Jack had asked Ziva about her background and she told him about Mossad and he was intrigued by that information, he knew with her training that now she was part of this she could help Tony in his experience with her training. Some of the Mossad training was similar to theirs as the man who helped come up with the Mossad training happened to be part of the coven in his time.

Just then the monitor in the lab started going off and bleeping wildly and Jack and Ziva both rushed into where Tony was. His whole body was shaking violently on the chair and his body looked a lot redder than normal. Jack took his temperature and he was over heating again as he was going into another transition.

"Ziva I need you to listen carefully, Tony is going through another transition as he must have black out in his last one from over heating and it was not quite finished. What I need you to do is go into the corridor that is in the other door next to this one and on your first door to the left is a bathroom, I need you to go in there and there is a square metal box at the end of the steel bath tube, the box is stocked with ice and I need you to start filling the tub with ice, ok?" Jack asked.

"Ok I got it" Ziva said and she ran off to the door next to the lab door. She opened it and found a hallway which had three doors on each side; she went into the first one on the left and found a bathroom with a large metal bathtub, two shower stalls and two toilet stalls. She went to the large box at the end of the tub and opened it and as Jack said there was ice inside and she began to transfer the ice from the box to the tub, her hands were freezing but she didn't care, she kept working as fast as she could.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time she had a layer of ice on the bottom of the tub Jack walked in the door pulling Tony in. Ziva got up and helped Jack as he lifted Tony into the tub.

"Ok we need to get as much ice in that tub as possible to balance out his temperature" Jack said and they both began to cover Tony in ice.

"He won't freeze right?" Ziva found herself asking as they did.

"No his body temperature is extremely high and it needs to be cooled, this is how it is done. If he was a normal human with this body temperate he would have died ten degrees ago" Jack replied and Ziva found herself moving the ice into the tub quicker. It wasn't long before they had Tony covered in ice up to his shoulders. Jack knelt down and checked his temperature.

"Good, that will keep the transition going until it finishes without him blacking out from over heating" Jack stated and got up, Ziva crouched down and kneeled next to the tub just looking at Tony.

"I'll be right back" Jack then said and Ziva just nodded at him. When Jack left the room Ziva reached out and wiped the hair, which had stuck to his forehead from him sweating, off his face. She left her hand on his cheek.

"Be strong for me Tony" she whispered gently as she stroked her thumb across his cheek. As he said Jack returned a moment later and he had a needle in his hand. Ziva dropped her hand from Tony's face as Jack leant over next to her and picked Tony's arm out of the icy tub. Quickly finding a vein Jack then inserted the needle into Tony's arm and entered the liquid from the needle into Tony.

"It will help him wake up into a conscious state" Jack explained to Ziva when she gave him a questioning look. Just as Jack put the needle down to the side Tony began to stir. He groaned and then mumbled something incoherent before rapidly blinking his eyes a few times before opening them. When he did Ziva was greeted with those beautiful bright green eyes again.

"Ziva?" Tony whispered hoarsely.

"Yes Tony it's me, I met your friend Jack" Ziva smiled and looked over at Jack before back to Tony.

"Does she know?" Tony asked looking at Jack.

"Yes she knows everything" Jack said with a simple nod. Tony was going to question Jack on letting Ziva in on the secret when he wasn't meant to bring people in, but he would ask later. Tony finally looked down and realized he was in a tub of ice.

"Um Jack why am I sitting in ice and why am I not freezing cold right now?" Tony asked with a small smile.

"Your temperature over heated again because you are in another transition, with the ice we are able to stabilize your temperature and keep you conscious, but you have to sit in ice until the transitions over" Jack replied.

"That's fine with me because it doesn't feel cold" Tony smiled again. After taking Tony's temperature again and it was fine Jack left Tony and Ziva in the bathroom while he went and found his books, he needed to read up on things involving Tony's changes.

"So now you know I am some half creature thing that's meant to go around killing the monsters in the closet…" Tony said as he looked up at Ziva, he was worried what she was going to think of him now.

"Yes Tony but it does not change who you are to me, you are still my best friend and I will help you through this" she assured him, always knowing what he was thinking. Tony lifted his hand out of the tub and placed it on top of hers that rested on the side of the tub.

"Thank you Ziva" he whispered as he looked up at her for a while, just gazing into her eyes. Ziva then lifted her free hand to his cheek.

"Tony your eyes are so beautiful like this" she said, she was still amazed and would continue to be, by his bright green eyes. She really had never seen anything like them before.

"My eyes?" Tony asked confused. Ziva then realized Tony wouldn't have noticed any of his changes and she explained to him about his eyes, his body and the tattoo.

"Wait, your saying I have a tattoo on my back?" Tony said moving around trying to look at his back. Ziva put a hand on his shoulder to stop him moving around.

"Yes Tony, Jack said he will look at it later, but it cannot be removed, it's the marking showing who you are" Ziva explained and Tony sighed.

"I guess if it's on my back you won't be able to see it at work" Tony stated and when he looked at Ziva face he panicked slightly.

"Right? Gibbs won't see it?" Tony asked worried.

"Um well it sort of goes above your collar Tony and into your hairline" Ziva explained reaching behind him and trailing her hand over the marking so he could tell where it was.

"Aw shit, Gibbs is going to kill me" Tony said frustrated and dropped his head into his hands. Ziva put a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her.

"Tony there is a way to hide it" she said and he looked at her like she was crazy.

"Hide a tattoo? Ziva Gibbs will notice if I wore a scarf all day"

"Tony you can cover the part on your neck with foundation" she explained and his eyes widened and he laughed.

"Ziva, me wear make-up? You must be nuts" he laughed.

"Well if you don't want Gibbs to see it you will have to" she explained and he stopped laughing and sighed again.

"I can't believe I am going to wear make-up"

A few hours later after Jack had read some of the recorded transitions to them and had taken a few more tests from Tony; Tony began to feel cold from the ice.

"Jack I'm starting to feel cold" Tony spoke up and Jack came over and measured his temperature again.

"Your body has cooled as the transition has finished, that's way you are beginning to feel the ice because your body is not over heating anymore" Jack explained. Tony nodded.

"So do I get out of the tub now or…?" Tony wondered as he was beginning to get colder.

"Yes, Ziva can you help me pull him out?" Jack said looking at Ziva who was sitting at the end of the tub just silently watching.

"Yes" she replied and stood up and moved over by Jack and they both grabbed an arm and with one hard pull they surfaced him out of the ice. Tony stood out of the tub and shivered slightly.

"Tony go in the shower and warm up" Jack said as he began dealing with the ice in the tub. Tony gave Ziva a smile before head to the shower and turning it on hot. Then he realized there was no door on the shower stall and he turned around to see Ziva smirking at him, she also gave him a wink before she turned to Jack.

"I'll go wait in the other room" she announced and Jack nodded. After Ziva left the room Tony noticed he was still in his boxers but they were soaking wet from the ice, he shrugged and took them off before stepping under the warm water spray with a content sigh. When he stepped out of the shower Jack handed him a towel and motioned to a dry t-shirt and shorts by the tub for Tony to put on and then he left Tony to change.

After Tony was dressed he walked into the main room of the building that looked like a library and Ziva and Jack were sitting around the table that was on one side and they were looking at some books that were piled across the table. When Jack saw Tony he turned around and smiled.

"Better?" Jack asked and Tony nodded.

"Yeah I feel good as new" Tony grinned.

"Good. I was just talking to Ziva about the markings on your back" Jack said as he turned back around and motioned to the book they were both looking at, Tony walked over and looked down at the book. It had really old looking drawings in it of people with tattoo markings on them and it had names and dates written next to each different drawing.

"These are the documented files we have on the markings like yours on previous dark angels, they are all Latin script but are in unique places on each dark angel" Jack explained. Tony saw one drawing where the dark angel had the script across his shoulder blades, another wrapped around his bicep, and a few others but they all seemed to be the same words.

"So what does it say?" Tony the asked as he couldn't obviously read Latin.

"Each Atrum Angelus is marked with the same passage 'With honor I serve thee god to bring death to the enemy of his sons and daughters'. It shows who you are and who you serve for" Jack said with a sense of pride.

"Can I see mine?" Tony asked, he hadn't seen it yet and he wanted to get a look at what he was now marked with forever. Jack nodded and walked Tony over to where there was a body length mirror next to one of his book shelves. Tony had removed his shirt and turned his back to the mirror and looked over his shoulder.

The script ran from just below the waistband of his pants and up until it finished on the edge of his hairline and it was about the thickness of the valley between his muscles in the centre of his back where his spine went down.

Jack and Ziva were both standing next to him and having a good look at the marking themselves. Tony in his younger days had always wanted to get a tattoo but he hadn't in the end and as he got older it wasn't really something he wanted that much, but he figured he had one now and it was a lot different to what he had imagined getting when he was younger.

"I just have to get some photos to document this" Jack explained as he walked into the hallway and returned with a camera.

"So will everything I do be documented or whatever?" Tony asked as Jack snapped a few photos of his markings.

"Just helpful information for future reference about your kind, things like markings, physical features and abilities that you may come across to possess. I have a meeting with the head of my coven in three days in Spain where I am going to discuss you with the elders and show them my findings" Jack explained and Tony worried at what exactly these 'elders' were going to say or make him do.

"Will they have you take me away from my life?" Tony asked.

"No I promised you before Tony that I wont do that to you, I have a strong argument behind me and I believe you will placed under my decisions" Jack reassured Tony as he took his camera back over to the table. Tony put his shirt back on and he and Ziva walked over by Jack.

"So he won't have to leave NCIS right?" Ziva asked slightly worried, even though Jack had said Tony could continue his life she was still worried this was going to affect his work.

"No if anything working for the government will help Tony's case, the elders will like the fact he is situated within the government and has that experience" Jack said as he plugged his camera in the computer and began downloading the pictures of Tony's markings.

After a few hours of Jack, with the help of Ziva, documenting everything he had on Tony at the moment about his changes and things Jack took Tony and Ziva back to Tony's apartment and told them he would be in touch when he gets to Spain and if Tony needed anything or had any problems to call him.

Tony and Ziva walked into his apartment, without saying anything Ziva automatically went to Tony's phone and ordered them a pizza while Tony walked down to his bedroom.

"Dammit" Tony sighed when he walked into his room and saw the blood on his sheets. Ziva walked into after placing their dinner order and saw Tony taking the sheets off his bed.

"I cant believe I got blood all over my sheets like this" Tony exclaimed and Ziva couldn't help but let a little smile cross her face, Tony always had this cute little facial expression when he was frustrated over something little like this. Tony looked up and saw her smiling.

"Its not funny Ziva, why don't you come help me if you think its funny?" he smiled back. He couldn't resist her smile when it was like that.

"Ok Tony I will help, only because you are buying me dinner tonight" she then smirked and he just shook his head and chuckled. After they had striped his bed of the bloody sheet and put it in his washing machine followed by putting a clean sheet on his bed, the pizza had arrived.

They sat in silence while eating their pizza, it wasn't an awkward silence but they could both feel weight of a conversation about what had happened to Tony hanging in the air between them.

After Tony ate the last slice he leant back into the couch and turned his head towards Ziva who was looking at him. They just stared for a moment before Ziva spoke up.

"Are you scared?" she asked him seriously.

"No of course I'm not scared, this is Anthony DiNozzo you're talking about, DiNozzo's don't get scared" Tony said trying to play her off, to be honest he was a bit scared but he didn't want Ziva to think of him as weak. Ziva gave him a glare before her face softened.

"Tony you do not have to lie to me, I will not think any less of you. To be honest I am scared for you myself" Ziva said and he could tell she was being absolutely honest and he didn't think anything could scare his ninja. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, _I have to be honest with her, she is my partner and she decided to go through this with me because she always has my back, she deserves to hear the truth. _

"Honestly speaking, I am scared. I'm scared about what I am now and all of this new stuff I have to deal with, I am scared of this duty I am sworn to now. I'm scared that I might get someone I care for hurt with what I have gotten into" Tony explained and he looked up at her when he said the last bit. She reached over and placed her hand on his which rested on his thigh.

"Tony it is ok to be scared, all of this is new to you…and me, but you know I will be with you through this and I have your six and you have mine. We will get through this together and you will be a hero Tony, even if no one will know what you do I will still know and you will be a hero in my eyes. Even with all this courage you have had so far through this you should be proud of yourself, I know I am proud, I don't think I would have handled this as well as you have" Ziva explained and her words went deep for Tony, they meant so much and he was truly happy that he had her with him on this, that she knew his secret. Tony turned his hand around under hers and laced his fingers between hers.

"You don't know how much it means to me that you stayed with me on this" he replied locking gazes with her.

"I will always have your back Tony" she simply replied. He gave her a soft smile before she gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"It's getting late and I should head home, but I want to make sure your ok. I don't want a repeat of whatever happened last night" she stated worriedly.

"Stay?" he simply asked, he actually didn't want her to go. She looked down at their hands as his thumb absently stroked across her hand before she looked back up at him with a gentle smile.

"Ok" she replied.

She borrowed one of his old Ohio state football shits and a pair of his boxers to sleep in while he wore much the same. They both climbed into his bed and lay on their backs looking at the roof. They had done this before, share a bed, and they were both comfortable with doing it, they were best friends.

They didn't say anything before they went to sleep, Tony just felt Ziva shift in bed to lie on her side and it told him she was going to sleep now. He rolled the opposite way facing away from her and began to drift off to sleep himself.

Tony woke up part way through the night to the feel of his bed shaking very lightly. He rolled onto his back and could see Ziva huddled up into a ball in his sheets shaking slightly, he himself had none of the covers, she had them all but he didn't mind he wasn't cold. And by the looks of things Ziva was cold with the way his sheet was pulled tightly around her and she shook.

"Ziva?" he said quietly, trying not to give her a fright.

"Yes?" she replied just as quietly but she didn't turn around, she just pulled the blankets tighter around her. Tony rolled onto his side facing her and reached out and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you cold?" he asked. She moved to her back and looked at him.

"Yeah, it's freezing in your room; don't you have a heater or something? And how come your not cold?" she asked looking down at him with no blanket as she had stolen it. He shrugged.

"I don't know why I'm not cold; it feels warm in here to me. I do have a heater if you want me to put it on?" he asked and she replied with a nod. He climbed off the bed and walked over to the heater he had on his wall and switched it on before climbing back into bed and facing her.

"If you let me in the blanket it might make it warmer" he stated as he looked at her cocooned in his sheets. She lifted half of the sheet and he moved over and slipped under the sheet. His body touched hers and he felt just how cold she was.

"Jesus Ziva your freezing, why didn't you wake me up before?" he asked her while he decided to put his arm around her and pull her to him so her back was to his chest.

"Tony…" Ziva said in a slight warning, he heard it but didn't listen.

"Ziva your cold I'm warm, just let me help you out, just like in Paris don't worry I'll keep to myself" he replied. In Paris it had been a rather chilly night and Tony had pulled her to his chest much like he did now, using body heat to stay warmer. But in Paris nothing else had happen except for him holding her close, and he was reassuring her it was the same tonight. He felt her nod her head.

"Ok. Tony why are you so warm? It's so cold tonight?" she then asked, he was really warm considering the cold air of his room. She felt him shrug against her back.

"I dunno, I guess it's just one of the bonuses of being half human" he said and she could feel the grin he had without needing to see it. She could feel herself begin to get warmer with the heat that was coming from his body.

"Tony wipe the smirk of you face and go to sleep" she replied as she felt herself snuggle into him more.

"Alright, alright" he replied but he still smiled and closed his eyes.

He woke up the next morning and Ziva was still asleep in his arms. The thing was there was something different…her sent was a lot stronger in his nose, he could hear her breathing really loudly and he was sure the other thing he could hear was the soft _thump thump _of her heartbeat.

_Was it even possible to hear someone's heartbeat from this far away? _He thought. He did remember when Jack had told him his senses would start to come and go in the next few days as he adjusted to them, he guessed this was what was happening.

He liked it though; it was peaceful to just simply hear her breathing and her heartbeat while the wonderful sent of her vanilla shampoo lingered in his nose as well as that unique smell that was just _her. _Then he felt her move slightly and he sensed her eyes open.

He couldn't really believe he could tell her eyes opened when her back was to him, but he guessed he had to start thinking out of the box with his now half demon self. When he felt her begin to get up he pretended to be asleep.

He knew that in Paris Ziva had been slightly embarrassed in the morning when they woke up in each others arms, he knew she wasn't embarrassed to wake up in his arms it was just how close they were as friends and she didn't want to do or say anything stupid that could affect that friendship.

So he pretended to be asleep for her benefit of staying comfortable and not pressure her into anything. Sure he felt more for her than just friendship but the friendship they had meant everything to him so he would protect it if she wasn't ready for anything more.

He heard her walk down his hallway and pick up her bag, he heard her open her cell phone and check her messages. Then she walked back down the hall and went into his bathroom and turned on the shower. He heard her remove her clothes and then he heard her feet step into his shower. He was amazed by how good his hearing was, the fact he could hear her do those things so clearly.

His hearing stopped after a while and went back to what he guessed was his human hearing, which he was thankful for because hearing every little movement would probably give him a headache by the end of the day.

After Ziva had showered and changed she walked into his room and said good morning when she saw him awake, he replied with a good morning of his own before having his own shower. And even from the shower he could smell what she was making in the kitchen, toast and coffee for him and she was eating a banana and making herself a tea.

After dressing in one of his designer suits he walked into the kitchen and ate his breakfast she had made, they had small talk about Jack mainly and then she told him she would cover up his tattoo.

"I can't believe I am doing this right now" Tony exclaimed as he stood in his bathroom while Ziva applied foundation to his neck.

"Stop complaining Tony, you won't even be able to tell, you are lucky your skin tone is a lot like mine" she replied and he just sighed.

Once he had been 'covered up' Tony and Ziva grabbed their things for work and head out. They headed to hers before going to work as Ziva insisted she needed her coat as it was cold today, he had just went along with it considering she was his ride, but he didn't feel that cold like she kept saying she was. _Maybe she has the flu. _But when they arrived at work it seemed as everyone had worn their jackets this morning, except for Tony that is. They both took their seats and greeted McGee.

"Jeez did you guys feel how cold it was last night or what?" McGee asked. He was answered with a 'yes' and a 'no'. He looked over at Tony who had answered no.

"You're kidding right Tony? There must be something wrong with you, and I have to say I told you so, I knew you were going to get sick" McGee said smirking. Tony groaned, _great I'm stuck with McGee on my ass all day now. _

"Whatever probie" Tony mumbled and went on with his paperwork.

The next few weeks had been some what tough for Tony. His body hadn't changed much more but Jack had taught him how to control his senses like his hearing, smell and sight. Now Tony was able to choose when to use his senses in stead of them going off whenever they felt like it, he had had a bad experience one week when they had a particularly smelly crime scene and his sense of smell had gone off then and the smell wasn't nice.

Jack had put him into physical training too, teaching Tony how to use his abilities and just how he was meant to kill the demons. There was two ways to kill a demon, one to remove the head or two was to drain their blood. Tony didn't like the sound of either of them and even found the second one disturbing but Jack had told him once he had tasted blood he would think differently about it and that freaked Tony out slightly.

Apparently if Tony was to drink blood it would make him stronger and that he wouldn't find the taste disgusting like a human would, but Jack empathized that it was important that Tony didn't get addicted to blood by having it to much.

Tony had said it sounded like vampires, Jack had explained that the tale of the vampires had come from the demons, humans believed they were drainers of blood only but if they really knew what they were capable of they would be terrified. Vampires weren't real it was only a cover up of the demons.

Ziva had come over to Jack's a few times to help Jack train Tony in fighting; Jack was pleasantly surprised at how good she was. After three weeks of intense training in all his spare time, Jack believed Tony was ready. His fighting and athletic ability had improved so much since he began, he was stronger, faster than he had ever been and Jack was very happy with Tony's improvement.

However this was only the beginning of what he would face.


	6. Chapter 6

Now that Tony was trained in his new skill he found himself with more spare time on his hands now that he wasn't over at Jack's lab every time he wasn't at work. Now Tony only went over two or three days a week which was much fewer than everyday. He found himself bored at home on some nights and others he would go out for drinks with the team and other times he would go around to Ziva's or she came to his.

He found himself wanting to spent more time with Ziva; she was the only one who knew his secret so he didn't have to hide apart of himself every time he was around her. And also he had begun to feel this strange feeling when he was around Ziva and it was the strangest thing.

Every time she laughed or smiled or gave him a unique look he would find himself felling all tingly inside. He had no idea what it was, it was like she had some sort of charm that she used on him to make him feel that way. He would consider it a good thing feeling like this but it made him want to just kiss her and have all of her so bad, give into the sensations he had held back from for five years now.

Every time he was with her and they had a moment he would want her more and more, he decided to finally confront Jack about this, he had a feeling it had something to do with the part of him that wasn't human that set off these feelings at the extreme level compared to the way it had before where he was able to keep it under control.

He went to Jacks that day after work. Jack was in his usual place in the main part of the building, reading as always.

"Hello Tony, I did not expect you in today" Jack stated when he saw the younger man enter the building.

"Yeah I know I just have something I need to ask you about" Tony replied and took a seat across from Jack at the table. Jack looked at Tony and knew this was something important so he put his book down and focused on him.

"All right what's on your mind?" Jack asked and he watched as Tony didn't answer for a while, he just fiddled with one of the books on the table.

"Um you know that thing about my hunger and my…desire, yeah um how do you know when that's happening?" he asked after a while. Jack studied him for a moment before answering.

"I read in my books that you get a desire to a certain person or persons and it pulls you to them so much that you hunger to have them. It is a connection that is somehow shared between an Angelus and another being" Jack said and he watched as Tony's face changed into a slight worry.

"Tony are you beginning to experience this?" Jack added and Tony tried to avoid his gaze.

"I think so" Tony replied quietly and then looked back up to Jack. Jack gave him a gentle nod.

"And you are worried you will hurt this person?"

"If I did something to them I wouldn't live with myself" Tony said but Jack could tell there was something else he wasn't telling him.

"But…?" Jack asked and one look up at Jack Tony knew he knew there was more to the story. Tony ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"I…I don't know if I can do this, I mean I can but I cant, not with her, not with what we've been through and how much we have avoided this. I care too much to destroy what we have just because the stupid demon part of me needs it so much" Tony explained and Jack realized who this person was now, there was only one person that Jack had come to learn that fits this description in Tony's life.

"Does Ziva know about this?" Jack asked and Tony's eyes widened and snapped up to meet Jack's when he spoke her name. Jack gave him a 'common it is obvious who it is' look and Tony sighed.

"No" Tony replied.

"Are you going to discus it with her? Maybe if you two agreed on maybe a casual encounter it wouldn't affect your friendship" Jack wondered aloud.

"That wouldn't work" Tony replied, he knew if he went there with Ziva it would change things between them. Tony then looked up at Jack and his eyes begged him to help him out.

"I'm sorry Tony but there is nothing I can do to help this, there is no other way to take the feeling away" Jack said and he felt bad he couldn't actually help him out because it looked as though the predicament Tony was in was really hurtful to him. Jack had noticed over the past month just how close Tony and Ziva were and he could tell they were holding back from crossing an intimate line between them.

And now with the situation Tony was in was a tough one. It wasn't like Ziva was just some random woman Tony could sleep with and his problems would be solved, Ziva was his partner and his best friend, Tony was stuck in the middle of some trouble.

Jack wasn't sure what would happen if Tony's lust built up in him so long, he hoped it wasn't anything that would end badly but there had never been a documented case where an Angelus held back from the lust so Jack wasn't sure.

"What are you going to do?" Jack asked softly, trying not to pressure Tony about it too much. They sat in silence for a long time before Tony gave Jack an answer.

"I want her, and even before this I did. I just I don't just want her once I want her to be mine and this might ruin that. I don't want myself to do anything bad to her though so I don't know. I think I will just hold out for as long as I can and if something happens and she's willing to go along I guess it happens, if not I don't know. We will find out when it comes to that I guess" Tony stated and Jack believed in Tony's situation it was the best he could do.

The next day at work the team had got a case and in this moment they were in a hot pursuit of the car in front of them which held the bad guy who had their kidnapped victim in the car with him so Gibbs was trying to avoid as much carnage as he could. Gibbs and Ziva were in one car that was right behind the suspect's car and Tony and McGee were right behind them in a second car.

They suspect headed out into one of the old ports and they followed right behind. They speed down the edge of the dock and all of a sudden the suspect swerved his car into Gibbs' and they both went over the edge of the dock into the water. Tony slammed on the brakes and bolted out of his car to look over the dock to where the two cars began sinking. McGee ran up beside him but hadn't noticed how fast Tony had moved.

McGee watched as Tony began taking off his coat, suit jacket and ripped his tie off.

"Tony don't tell me you're going to jump in there?" McGee asked, it was the middle of winter and freezing out, the water would be ice cold.

"Well who else is going to McSmart, oh that's right no one. I will not let them die" Tony said as he unclipped his sig and shoved it roughly into McGee's chest before diving into the water without hesitation. He went under and when he opened his eyes and could see clearly. He saw the two cars floating down deeper into the water and he began swimming down as fast as he could, which with his half demon self was pretty quick.

He reached the front window of Gibbs' car and he could see both Gibbs and Ziva both still awake and they were working at getting their belts off while pointing at the other car. They wanted him to get the little girl that was kidnapped out first. He did as he was instructed to and swam quickly to the other car. He reached the car and could see the bad guy trapped in his belt and couldn't get out while the girl was in the back was already unconscious.

With one easy punch, to him probably impossible to a human, Tony had the back window smashed and he reached in and pulled the girl out easily because she was only small. As he swam away with the girl he watched as the guy in the front was pleading him to get him, Tony wouldn't go back for that guy when he knew what he had done to many other young children before this one.

Tony surfaced out of the water.

"McGee take the girl" he called out to McGee as he lifted her out of the water, McGee took her without another word and as soon as he had her on the dock he began CPR while Tony swam back down for Gibbs and Ziva.

When he got back down to the car Gibbs had managed to get his belt undone but he and Ziva couldn't get hers undone. Tony went to the front window and his boss gave him a worried glace, like he wasn't sure if he would get the thing undone. Tony didn't waste another second and without caring what his boss was going to think he raised his foot and smashed the window in one easy kick. He grabbed the glass and pulled it away.

He could tell his boss and Ziva were losing air and quickly, they wouldn't last much longer. His boss was holding out stronger at the moment. Tony moved into the front of the car as much as he could and he looked at Ziva's stuck belt and then looked over to his boss with a determined stare. Tony made a motion with his hand pointing up out of the car to his boss and then gave his boss a look that said 'go, get out while you can'.

His boss looked back at him and then to Ziva. Tony looked at him and his eyes told his boss he had it under control. Gibbs didn't know what was up with his agent but he did as Tony said and left the car and surfaced to the water before he ran out of breath. Tony turned to Ziva and her eyes were almost shut, he grabbed her face and she looked at him. He wasted no more time and he blocked her nose and covered her mouth with his.

He blew all of the air he could into her lungs, hoping it would last her until he got her to the surface. For some reason, probably demon related, he wasn't running out of breath at all. He gave her two more big breaths before grabbing the belt by her hip and ripping the whole thing out of the seat. He grabbed her waist and pulled her out of the car and swam to the surface as fast as he could.

When he broke out of the water she look in a large breath and began panting to get back the air she had lost. Gibbs and McGee helped them out of the water and they sat her down. The little girl was conscious and breathing again and McGee had her wrapped up in Tony's large coat while Gibbs wore McGee's dry coat.

"Ziver are you alright?" Gibbs asked as he bent down in front of her to look her over.

"Yes Gibbs I am alright" she said breathlessly. Gibbs gave a small smile before beginning to remove McGee's coat to give it to her. Tony put a hand on his bosses shoulder to stop him removing it.

"It's ok boss you keep that on, I'll keep her warm" Tony said before he got down in front of Ziva and pulled her to his chest where she snuggled willingly into his still very warm body heat. McGee and Gibbs shared a look about what had just happened. To be honest Gibbs had no idea how Tony had managed to get her out of the water with them both still breathing, Tony had been down there a long time.

As the ambulance McGee had called pulled up Gibbs observed his agents. Tony seemed to be totally fine and Ziva clung to him like a moth to a flame, like he was providing her lots of warmth. Then Gibbs had noticed something odd. As the wet white dress shirt stuck to Tony's back he saw the evidence of black script up the younger mans back, he also noticed how, what he figured was some type of cover up or make-up, had washed off his neck from the water and the tattoo script went up to his hairline.

He didn't say anything about it right now but he would later. Just then Ziva, he and the younger girl were taken to the ambulance to get checked out. Tony was asked to get checked out too but he insisted he was absolutely fine. It was strange because Gibbs was a strong ex-marine and even he felt the bite of the cold from being in the water in this weather. However when he locked eyes with his senior agent he noticed his eyes were a bright green that he had never seen in the dark green eyed man before.

When Tony felt his boss staring at him weirdly Tony looked away. The look his boss gave him worried him. Tony decided to go for a walk just in case something had changed on him and it would give it time to go back to how it was supposed to be. Ziva was in the ambulance with an oxygen mask on as the paramedics checked her so she was in good hands.

He walked away from the scene where the cars were being pulled out of the water by another NCIS team and walked around the dock away from everyone. He walked passed a shed and looked at his reflection in the window and saw his eyes were changed and he worried that Gibbs had seen them by the look he gave him. As he looked in the window he noticed his boss's reflection come up behind him.

"DiNozzo" his boss stated and Tony groaned in frustration, he knew he had been caught for something. He turned around but avoided his boss's eyes so he couldn't see his eyes.

"Look at me DiNozzo" Gibbs stated.

"I can't boss" Tony replied.

"Don't make me force you DiNozzo" Gibbs said raising his voice slightly. Tony couldn't refuse, he knew if his boss really wanted to see his eyes he would force him, possibly physically, to look at him. Tony slowly lifted his eyes and looked at his boss. Gibbs just stared into his eyes for a while with a look Tony hadn't seen before and it worried Tony what his boss was thinking.

"You gonna explain this to me?" Gibbs asked Tony knew exactly what he meant.

"I can't boss" he said again.

"You can't DiNozzo? Why can't you tell me simply what this is and how the hell you saved that girl, me and your partner without someone dying" Gibbs said agitated. Tony lowered his head and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. What they heck was he meant to tell his boss?

"Boss I can't tell you anything, I want to but I can't alright. It's not my choice just know that what was done today was done and I'm changed from who I used to be, what I do sometimes wont be explained but that's how its going to be and you'll have to except that" Tony said in a harsh tone to his boss, it didn't mean to come out like that but his words were not to be taken lightly. Gibbs didn't like his tone.

"Tony don't make me regret this, I am you boss and you are in my team, you _will _tell me what the hell is going on, right now" Gibbs snapped and Tony knew he was serious by the use of his first name. However Tony couldn't help himself when he grabbed his boss by his collar and pushed him into the wall of the building.

"I told you I can't tell you and you need to understand this" Tony gritted out of his teeth, he was trying to restrain himself from hurting his boss, he could feel his anger build in his body and want him to do just that.

"Tony you need to calm down right now before you lose your job and tell me what the fuck you think your doing" Gibbs almost yelled and Tony could feel himself get more worked up. Tony lifted his boss off his feet by his collar and pushed his other hand into his shoulder, holding him to the building.

"Boss you need to stop" Tony whispered and closed his eyes tightly, refraining himself from hurting his boss, he felt the need to rip his boss apart with his teeth and that scared him "Please" Gibbs heard Tony add before his eyes opened and Gibbs began to worry when he saw piercing red eyes staring back at him. Gibbs could feel Tony breathing heavily and holding back from something and just the animalistic way those red eyes looked at him really had the marine scared to death for the first time in his life.

"Tony" Gibbs whispered, hoping to get the young man to calm down. Tony nodded, he couldn't speak right now, he didn't trust his mouth.

"Whatever it is that has happened to you as long as it doesn't come back to bite my team in the ass its ok, maybe one day you will tell me or maybe not, whatever it is up to you, just can you put me down now son" Gibbs actually pleaded. Tony seemed to soften at the use of 'son' but he was still on edge. Gibbs was then lowered to the ground and when Tony let go of him Gibbs slowly walked away from his senior agent and around the corner. As soon as he made it around the corner he heard smashing and crashing coming from where he had just left.

He decided to look around the corner to see and what he saw he couldn't really believe. The wall where Tony had held him against moments ago was completely mutilated and destroyed, and Tony was gone from sight.

Whatever was up with Tony had Gibbs seriously worried but he wouldn't attempt to ask again after what happened this afternoon, Gibbs was sure the younger man was about to rip him apart like he just did to that wall at the look Tony had given him.

Gibbs walked back to the scene where the ambulances were and Ziva was with the little girl at the car that hadn't gone in the water and McGee was with the other NCIS team helping retrieve the two cars and the body. Gibbs walked over to Ziva and the little girl Sarah. Ziva helped Sarah into the back seat and then stepped over to Gibbs away from earshot of Sarah.

"How is she?" Gibbs asked.

"She's good, a little shaken up but she is fine and asking for her Mom and Dad, I called them and they are on their way" Ziva explained to him.

"And how are you Ziver? You alright?" he asked again.

"Yes Gibbs I am fine, thanks to Tony" she added and she saw Gibbs flinch slightly at Tony's name. She became concerned.

"Are you ok Gibbs?" she asked him then. There was a pause before he answered.

"Ah yeah I'm good" he replied and there was something in his voice she couldn't quite understand.

"Where's Tony? I saw you go to find him before" she stated.

"I couldn't find him" Gibbs shrugged and Ziva _knew _he was lying to her.

"Gibbs I know you, you wouldn't stop until you found him" she replied and he sighed.

"He's…he's gone off somewhere, I talked to him and he walked off" Gibbs said and it seemed as though Gibbs was slightly frightened which Ziva had never seen before and she worried to what happened in that 'talk'.

"Alright, don't worry he will come back, you know him" Ziva stated and Gibbs just nodded but as she stepped back to the car to look after Sarah she was sure she heard him whisper 'I thought I did' to himself.

Later when everyone had returned from the scene Tony still hadn't returned. Ziva could see Gibbs worried and she was still worried herself. When McGee asked where Tony was Gibbs looked at Ziva and lied saying he was out doing something for him. Sarah's parents had been ecstatic about seeing Sarah again and they had thanked Gibbs and his team, when Gibbs told them it was all thanks to his agent they told Gibbs to give him their thanks.

Tony had turned up back at four that afternoon, he hadn't changed, he just slugged into the office like he hadn't slept in days. Everyone looked up at him but Gibbs didn't say anything because Tony gave him a 'Sorry, I'll talk to you later' look. When Tony sat at his desk he looked up at Ziva, Ziva gave him a worrying look. He gave one back that meant he wanted to talk. She understood and stood from her desk and headed to the bathroom.

When she left McGee spoke up.

"Sarah's parents told us to tell you thank you very very much for saving Sarah, they said if it wasn't for you they didn't know what they would do so they said to give you the thanks" McGee explained.

"Ok thanks McGoo, but I was just doing my job you know" Tony replied with a shrug. McGee nodded and went back to his report. Then when Tony thought it was long enough not to be suspicious he headed to the bathroom following Ziva. He entered the woman's bathroom and locked the door behind him. Ziva was leaning against the sink facing the door, waiting for his presence. He walked over and leant against the sink next to her, mirroring her position.

"I almost lost it, I almost really hurt Gibbs Zi" he stated, not needing her to ask anything to know what she wanted to know. He felt Ziva's eyes on him and he turned to see her looking at him in disbelief. He pushed of the sink and turned to face her.

"I didn't mean to Ziva, he was yelling at me and I yelled back and then I just got this feeling in me and I ended up pinning him up against the wall and I almost snapped. I let him go and he left and I lost it on the wall, and if it was Gibbs I'm sure it would have killed him Ziva, I'm so scared of what I could have done" Tony spoke truthfully and he felt himself feel horrible at what he almost did to Gibbs. Ziva turned and faced him head on and placed her hand on his cheek gently and he looked up at her.

"Tony why do you think you didn't do it to him? It's because you had the restraint and you were able to stop yourself from doing it Tony" she said gently.

"Yeah but what if I can't stop next time what if I hurt someone" he stated, thinking only of the negative.

"Tony no matter what you have become you still have a heart and I know you will stop yourself Tony, you are a good man, you know that" she stated. He smiled slightly.

"I went and saw Jack after and my eyes were red this time" Tony then said.

"They turn that colour when you're angry?" she asked.

"Yeah he said that somehow they are changing with the emotions in my body, if my senses are working they go a light green and now I know if I am angry they go red" he explained and she nodded.

"Are you going to talk to Gibbs later?" she asked.

"Yeah, I can't tell him much though, I asked Jack but he said that I can only tell him that I may do things differently than normal and that Gibbs will just have to accept it. Jack already pushed it letting you know and Gibbs can't find out unless it is absolutely necessary for him to find out and if so Jack will have to talk to him but for now, no" Tony sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"And I feel bad because that's what our fight was about before and he's like my father you know and he's my boss and it's hard not telling him" Tony added.

"You know I'm here for you though right? I know I may not help because I cant help you when you want to tell Gibbs, if I was in your position I would feel the same but I'll do whatever to help you out you know that" when he looked up and met her eyes he saw that gentle honest look in her eyes that she didn't have very often. Tony brought his hand up and lightly brushed her hair behind her ear.

"I don't think I could deal with this without you there by my side" he stated and she smiled softly at him. His hand went to her shoulder and then drifted down her arm until it reached her hand where he gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you Ziva" he whispered and leant up and softly kissed her forehead. He closed his eyes focusing on not kissing her lips, he was close and the desire he had was there but he pushed it away because this was the time to gently thank her. He leant back and let her hand go and gave her a smile before turning and heading out of the bathroom.

Everyone had been let go after they had finished their paperwork around six. Tony headed home to shower and change out of his worn clothes from the day and to calm down his body from the intense day he had today. When he stepped out of his shower he could hear someone in his apartment, if he didn't have his improved hearing he wouldn't have heard it, it was that quiet.

He wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out into the hallway. He could hear movement in his kitchen so he headed that way, preparing himself for the worst. However when he walked into the kitchen he calmed down as he saw Ziva in his kitchen, with what it looked like Chinese takeout on his bench.

"Ziva" he said and she jumped.

"Oh my god Tony you scared me, never do that again" she stated as she turned around clutching her chest. He smiled.

"Scare you? You scared me when I heard someone creeping around in my apartment" he stated.

"I'm sorry I just brought you dinner, thought you would want some company tonight" she shrugged turning back to sorting out the dinner.

"Hmm you got my favourite, chicken fried rice" he smiled. She smiled back considering she hadn't even opened the dinner yet and he could tell what it was by smell.

"Yes and you do not get any until you go dress yourself" she smiled, pointing at his half naked body.

"I thought that this was good, it shows off my hot body don't you think" he said waggling his eyebrows suggestively. She chuckled at him and rolled her eyes, but he did catch the quick appreciative look she gave his body before she did. However he did go and change and when he came back she had the dinner out and was sitting on the couch waiting for him to join, she had even put a movie on. He smiled at how well she really knew him.

They had dinner, a few beers, talked and watched the movie. When the credits for the movie came on the screen Ziva was quietly asleep with her head on his lap and she was spread out on his couch. Partway through the movie she had decided to move to that position and Tony didn't mind, he was comfortable with his hand gently weaving through her curls as she lay her head on his lap.

He looked up at the clock and it was just after ten, he still had to go talk to Gibbs. So he carefully removed himself from under Ziva's head and lay it back down on the couch. He grabbed a blanket from the back of his couch and covered her in it and then quickly scribbled down a note for her just in case she woke when he was gone.

_Gone to see Gibbs, feel free to stay, take my bed if you want. T_

He grabbed his keys and put on a hoddie and headed out to see Gibbs.


	7. Chapter 7

He arrived at Gibbs' house and as always the front door was open, he headed inside and went down the stairs into the basement where he could hear Gibbs working on his boat. When Gibbs looked up and saw Tony coming down the stairs he stopped what he was doing and waited for him to reach the bottom step. Normally Gibbs would just continue what he was doing but Tony believed that he had rightfully scared his boss today down at the dock.

When Tony reached the bottom step he didn't go any closer to his boss, he wanted his boss to feel safe and not hurt him again.

"I'm sorry boss" Tony said looking down at the ground, avoiding Gibbs' eyes.

"Normally I don't accept apologies but I think I deserve one after today from you" Gibbs said but he was careful to keep his voice calm.

"I know you want to know what's going on but boss honestly I can't tell you, I really want to but I can't. All I can say is that things about me might be or seem different and that is how it ends, I wish I could say more" Tony said as he fidgeted with the bottom of his hoddie. He felt his boss step closer to him but Tony didn't look up. Gibbs knew that whatever Tony was talking about he was telling the truth.

"All right Tony, I understand that something is different about you and I can't know but I want to know my team is safe and that what happened today won't happen again?" Gibbs asked.

"The team is safe, probably safer with me there to be honest. And what happened today was because I got angry, it's easier for me to get angry but I can hold myself back, I know I can. I will never hurt anyone Gibbs" Tony replied honestly. Gibbs took another step and Tony finally looked up.

"And that tattoo?" Gibbs then asked. Tony sighed; he didn't think Gibbs knew about that.

"Yeah um I guess you saw that then?" Tony smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah I saw it, it's a big tattoo DiNozzo, when did you get that done? I never thought of you as a tattoo person"

"Um I got it done I little while back you know, I always wanted one and its what I got in the end" Tony said making up some sort of response, considering he didn't get it _done _anywhere, it sort of just appeared.

"Did Abby have anything to do with it?" Gibbs then asked and Tony found himself chuckling, no Abby hadn't had any say in it but when she found out she would flip.

"Um no actually she didn't" he said with a smile.

"You know the rules for agents are different than the rules that apply to forensic scientists?" Gibbs said seriously and Tony knew he was referring to how it went above his collar.

"Yeah I know, I didn't think about that at the time" Tony replied.

"Well your lucky I will stick by you on it, I will not loose my best agent because of a tattoo" Gibbs said and Tony felt proud about being the best agent but bad because the best agent had almost hurt his boss.

"Thanks boss. And thanks for understanding my situation, if it was up to me I would tell you but I really can't" Tony stated and Gibbs knew for some reason it wasn't up to him.

"Does anyone else know?" Gibbs then asked and Tony wasn't sure how to answer, should he say Ziva knows and then Gibbs will feel left out that she knows and not him or just not tell him?

"Um yeah one person" he stated. Yeah more than just Ziva knew, Jack and all those people from the coven but Tony thought leaving that out was the best idea.

"Who is that one person?" Gibbs asked, he could tell Tony was holding something back.

"Um…Ziva" Tony said, worried what his boss was going to say. His boss was silent for a while.

"So Ziva knows? How did she come to know?" he asked, raising his eyebrows in suspicion.

"Well she was sort of in the wrong place at the wrong time and it was inevitable that she found out, which she did. It was an accident that she found out but she did" Tony said with a shrug. Gibbs understood and knew he was being honest with him about it.

"Ok well I hope you take care of yourself with this, whatever it is I don't think it is very safe by what I've seen" Gibbs stated. Tony nodded.

"Thanks boss I appreciate it" Tony said and Gibbs held out his hand and gave it a shake.

"Yeah, you make sure you take care of Ziva too if she's in whatever it is your doing, if something happens to her because of this you know I will show you just how important you guys are to me, you hear me DiNozzo?"

"I got it boss, you know I would give my life for her so you don't have to worry" Tony stated. Gibbs was sure Ziva would be safe when Tony was around no matter what.

"Good, now I will see you in the morning" Gibbs said getting back to his woodwork.

"Right, night boss" Tony replied and headed back up the stairs.

Tony arrived back at his place and Ziva was gone from his couch. He walked down to his bedroom and when he entered his bedroom he smiled. In the dark room he could see Ziva's form lying under the covers of his bed. He was just about to turn and head for the couch when he heard her say something.

"Don't make me intrude" she said quietly. He smiled again and faced her; she was looking up at him waiting to see what he was going to do. When slipped off his jeans and hoddie he saw her smile as he climbed into the empty side of the bed next to her.

"You know you never intrude in my home Ziva" he whispered back as he rolled onto his side and faced her.

"How was your talk to Gibbs?" Ziva then asked as she turned and faced him.

"Yeah it was ok, I apologized for today and explained I couldn't really tell him and he accepted that, also he somehow found out about my tattoo" Tony explained.

"Really, I guess you don't have to cover it now then" Ziva said with a shrug.

"Yeah I guess so, he thought Abby had something to do with me getting it" Tony chuckled and Ziva laughed.

"That actually sounds right, she is going to go crazy when she finds out you have a tattoo" Ziva still laughed.

"So is McGee" Tony added, he knew McGee wouldn't really believe Tony wouldn't get a tattoo, but the fact was he did have one.

"Yes, I remember when McGee didn't believe I had a tattoo" Ziva explained remembering the time she, Abby and McGee had found themselves talking about tattoos.

"Wait, don't tell me you showed probie your tattoo?" Tony asked unbelievably. Ziva laughed.

"No Tony I did not, I do not think McGee would be able to look at me the same if I flashed him my inner thigh" they both chuckled.

"No I don't think he would, it would be too much for the probie to handle" Tony stated.

"Well I don't think you have ever looked at me the same since you saw it" Ziva smirked, teasing him slightly.

"On the contrary Ziva, I only look at you more appreciatively since I saw it" Tony smirked, playing right back.

"You mean stare or drool Tony?" she chuckled.

"Why not, I mean you are a very attractive woman Ziva" he smiled back and leant in closer and gave her a wink. She felt herself begin to falter with his charm, it wouldn't always work but sometimes it would get her. She found herself staring at his beautiful smile with those perfect lips and shiny green eyes; his closeness was getting to her.

Tony could hear her heart rate speed up and he noticed in the dark the way she was looking at him right in this moment. How bad he really wanted to kiss her right now, but he didn't know if he wanted to kiss her because of his lust or just because he wanted to. Her eyes locked with his and gave his lips a quick glace before looking back at his eyes, he knew that was a sign she wanted to do the same thing he did.

When she began to lean in closer he couldn't stop himself anymore, he leant forward and met her lips with his. At the start the kiss was gentle, very gentle as her soft lips pressed against his perfectly but when her body moved up against his he felt himself need to kiss her stronger, and he did. He pressed his lips more fully against hers and her lips pulled back briefly, only to be pushed against his again.

He kept his hands to himself, making sure he didn't do anything she didn't want but hers made themselves known. Both of her hands came to his neck and pulled him closer, when she pressed her tongue into his mouth he felt the desire spread through him rapidly. He ended up rolling her under him and pressing her into the mattress and he kissed her ferociously.

When her hands ran down his back he could feel his need for her get even stronger, he wanted to pleasure her until she felt fulfilled and when he felt that he knew he had to stop before he hurt her. He abruptly pulled back and in a second he was off the bed and standing over by the wall with his head in his hands. When she looked up she was worried.

"Tony?" she asked quietly and she moved to get off the bed.

"Zi please stay there" he whispered and she stopped what she was doing and didn't move.

"Tony what did I do?" she asked next. He still wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Nothing Ziva, I just, I can't do this, I don't want to hurt you" he stated and he finally looked up at her, his eyes had gone a golden yellow.

"Tony you won't hurt me" she stated but she didn't really know that, she remembered when Jack told her that Tony could kill someone if he wasn't careful and stayed in control of himself. And he was being affected; the change in his eyes told her that.

"Zi I cant, I don't want to hurt you _ever_, and I get a feeling inside of me that I just don't want myself to do to you" he whispered and she was worried by what that actually meant.

"We don't have to Tony, just come back into bed ok? I promise nothing has to happen alright" she stated, she didn't want him to leave; she didn't want him to run away from her. He didn't reply he just slowly moved back to the bed and climbed under the covers next to her.

"I'm sorry" he whispered to her.

"Hey don't say that Tony its fine" she replied. He turned around and faced her and she saw his eyes had gone back to their green colour.

"Sometimes I really hate this thing, I mean as soon as we finally give into each other this fucking demon side of me ruins the whole thing, you don't know how much I have wanted you Ziva, how much I still want you but I cant 'cause I cant hurt you" he said quietly. She really felt her heart drop then, how much he has and still does want her because simply she wanted the same thing but they couldn't because he wouldn't hurt her, and she knew it was the safest way for them just to not do it. She didn't know what to say and he spoke up again before she could find a response.

"And you'll never want me, I can hurt you and I'm half demon for Christ sakes, you don't want that I know, you'll find someone better, someone safer" he said sadly and she felt horrible that that's what he thought.

"Tony don't you ever think that" she replied, she raised her voice and she knew it was a risk with him but she did what she thought necessary.

"It's true Ziva, don't try tell me its not" Tony shot back.

"Tony I'm never going to leave what we have, just because you are changed now doesn't mean anything, all it means is we have to move slower. We haven't really talked about this but I'm not leaving your side and I would wait for as long as it took to be a stronger part of you, and don't say its not true because I know you know its true" she replied and he went quiet.

"You're willing to risk your life with me Ziva? Are you sure that's what you want, a demon instead of a normal human man?" he asked.

"Yes Tony, I am sure it's what I want" she confirmed.

"I can't promise you I will ever be safe for you Ziva, I cant promise I can give you a dream life and I cant promise you a normal life Ziva, I just cant promise you those things and I don't think I can do that to you" he replied. All Tony wanted was the best for Ziva, for her to have a normal life and he knew he couldn't give her that, not now.

"Tony I have never had a normal life, this wont change things" she replied, it was true she had never had a normal life and yes she was just beginning to get that normal life like she wanted but the truth was she would be happier if she was closer to Tony, even if it meant she didn't get that normal life, it would be ok because she had Tony.

"Yeah but you want a normal life Ziva" he stated, he knew her and what she wanted. She sighed.

"Tony can you just not push this, I want to stay by your side and you won't change my mind, I want to help you through this. We can do this, _together_" she said and he didn't reply for a long time.

"Ok but if you ever change your mind I get it, just remember that ok? I don't mind if you change your mind about this" Tony replied. He knew he would mind but he would have to live with that because her happy was worth it but if she really wanted to stay by his side he was ok with that too, as long as things didn't get out of control and he hurt her. If he did he would make him unable to ever do it again, he would destroy himself for doing that to her.

"I understand Tony but I am by your side" she replied and carefully she leant over and kissed his forehead gently. He took a deep breath and smiled at her, understanding she wasn't leaving his side, just yet. She leant back and trailed her finger down his jaw softly.

"If you ever want me to you know I'll stop" she stated quietly and he nodded in reply.

"Yeah I know Zi" he replied. She gave him a soft smile and moved over to her side more to give him some distance.

"Goodnight Tony" she whispered.

"Goodnight Zi" he replied back before dropping a small kiss to her shoulder and rolling back over to his side of the bed.

The next night after work Tony had received a message from Jack to come and see him, so he did. Jack had some information on possible areas of town where the demons were possibly going to make an attack tonight so he wanted Tony to sit around that part of town and wait to see if anything suspicious happened. To keep Tony hidden in the dark Jack had given him some black pants, dark collared shirt and a black coat to blend in.

Jack had kited Tony out, he had a back holster with two ranger sword knives strapped to his back, one hand gun and a few different knifes inside of his coat, he was ready for anything and he had been well trained. He sat atop of one of the higher buildings in the street he was sent to and he could see a few people out at the late hour of the night. It was about 1am and it was dark out tonight. However Tony could perfectly see with his enhanced eyes that he had come to find out let him see in the dark.

Also something Tony had come to find out is that he didn't need much sleep, 2 hours rest and he was wide awake the next day and ready to do a full hard day at work with no problem. The other night when Ziva had stayed he had found himself watching her sleep peacefully, she looked like she had no problems in the world when she slept, she was so innocent and calm in her sleep.

Just then Tony saw something move, quickly, towards a lone man Tony had been watching walk down the street, and just like what had happened to Tony the man was dragged helplessly into a dark alley. Tony moved as soon as he saw it and he got to the alley just before the demon bit into the man and Tony grabbed the demon by the throat and slammed him into the opposite wall. The man he had been attacking fled as soon as he was let go.

The demon growled at Tony but Tony just smashed his head back into the wall hard and the demon screeched. The demon went to bite Tony but Tony saw it and pushed him back and stabbed him in the chest with one of his knifes and then he found himself bringing his mouth towards the demons throat and biting brutally. The demon cried out again and Tony then ripped his throat open with his teeth followed by a sure decapitation of the demons head with his sword.

As disgusted as Tony thought he would be by this he actually found himself pumping with adrenaline, he really had changed from the Tony everyone knows. But he knew the only thing he would ever kill with satisfaction like he just did then would be a demon, never an innocent human being. Never in Tony's enchanted life would he do that. He delivered the demon back to Jack and then Tony was faced with no other problems for the night, his one attack had seemed to keep away anymore attacks in that area that night.

He arrived back at his apartment at about 4am and walked into his bathroom to clean up his bloody face from his little run in with the demon that night. He heard movement and he turned around and faced the movement as it stood in his bathroom doorway looking at him.

"Tony? What happened? Are you ok?" his partner asked all worried at the blood that covered his face. He wasn't surprised she was here; sometimes she just liked to show up at his and help herself into his apartment. However this was the first time it happened while he had changed. Tony took a step back from her.

"Yeah I'm fine" he stated.

"Where did all that blood come from?" she then asked.

"Its demon blood, I had a run in tonight with one" he replied and then she got it. The blood was around his mouth mainly for one reason only, he had bitten the demon, and it looked as though it wasn't pleasant. Without meaning to she took a step back from him.

"I told you, you wouldn't like what I have become" he stated coldly and ignored her and went back to washing his face.

"Tony I didn't mean to I just-" she started but he faced her and cut her off.

"What Ziva? You didn't like the fact that I have been mauling demons with my teeth is that it? You know because I am so fucked up now that I'm this demon that you can't stand the thought of what I do now that you see the evidence on my fucking face" Tony growled and she flinched at his harsh words.

"No Tony I just wasn't really ready, it is a shock Tony but I'm not leaving your side" she stated back. He looked at her for a moment but decided it was better not to say anything else. She got it and left him to what he was doing. When he had showered and walked back into his bedroom he had expected her to have left and gone home after their little spat but no there she was asleep in his bed again.

He climbed in the other side and faced his back to her; he was still a bit upset. But after a second he felt her move and she came up behind him carefully and spooned him from behind and gently wrapped her arm around his waist without another word.

He didn't say anything he just relaxed into the comfort she gave him, he even placed his hand over hers. They may have some hard moments together as they grow but they would still stand strong together in whatever it was they were doing, and Tony knew this was just the beginning.

Tony wasn't really sure what it was they were doing, they weren't dating and they hadn't and weren't sleeping together, well not having sex anyways. He wasn't sure where _this_ was going exactly either but he knew, by her need to remind him all the time when they got upset with each other, that she was by his side. As partners, that is what he believed she meant but the fact is partners don't sleep together at their houses, they don't kiss and share some small intimate moments.

They did these things so he wasn't sure what they were but he wasn't going to ask, he knew it would be hard for her, and himself, to explain exactly what it was, they both weren't ones to have big talks about their relationship position with each other. He would just continue doing what they were now and see where it lead them, he was still sure she was going to run away from him soon, when she sees who he really is too much she will run far, far away.

The next night after work she asked him if she could go with him to hunt the demon's that night, he had said no. For starters he didn't want to risk her safety and also he didn't want her seeing first hand what he did, she had freaked out enough last night when he showed up with blood all over his face.

He could tell she was a bit upset by the fact he had said no and it looked as though she was going to fight him on it but when she looked up and met his eyes she closed her half open mouth and she walked away.

At work their relationship was just the same as always, professional with a bit of flirty banter every now and then, but sometimes she would give him looks that worried him. Just like the one she gave him right before walking away after he said no, and it just built on his thoughts that she was going to run away from him and not stand by his side. He had no idea what was going on in her mind about everything but it worried him.

However he had to stop thinking about him and Ziva, he had a job to do right now, hunt demons.

Tonight he didn't just spot one demon attack, a woman this time, it was two. He reached them and punched one out of the way as he ripped the second one off the woman. Then he found himself sandwiched in between both of the demons as the woman balled up helplessly in shock on the ground. The demon in front of him grabbed him by the throat and he felt the one behind sink his teeth into his shoulder.

However Tony grabbed one of his knifes and stabbed the demon in front, taking away that barrier, and as he stumbled back Tony turned around to the other demon drew his sword out and sliced it through the demon's arm, cutting it right off and the demon fell to the ground. He was about to turn around and face the other demon when he felt his own knife being stabbed right back into his right shoulder. Turning around after that he cleanly sliced the head off of the demon that just stabbed him.

When he turned back around he found the other demon gone, he had taken his arm too, and the woman was still rocking on the floor in shock. Tony did what he was taught to do next, check the woman for bite marks, luckily, she had none. So following the procedure Jack taught him he injected her with a sleeping drug and she fell asleep right away. Then he found out who she was by her personal effects and Jack searched the person on his computer and Tony would deliver them to their houses, leaving them in there beds so they think its all a bad dream.

Tony didn't like breaking into strangers homes to put them in bed like he did, he also had to dress them down, and he found that very uncomfortable. However when the horrible duty was done he went home ok about it, he didn't have to end up killing the victim because they had been bitten so it was better than doing that.

And now that he was home for the night Tony just really wanted to go to bed, but he had things to deal to first. One thing he had to be quiet because Ziva had in fact come home to his again and fallen asleep in his bed and second he had to clean up his wounds. The bite mark would heal by morning but the stab wound might take a couple days. He took his clothes off and rinsed all the blood off of him in the shower; he imagined he might have to use his shower to do this a lot from now on.

When he got out of the shower he got out some ointment to put on his wounds, he reached the bite mark but he was finding it really difficult to reach his stab wound and he was just about to give up on putting ointment on it when he heard the bathroom door creak open. He knew who it was so he didn't have to turn around to see he just paused with his hand holding over his shoulder trying to reach his wound.

He heard her quietly gasp once she entered the bathroom and then she moved and her small hands wrapped around his one and took the cloth with ointment from him and lightly rubbed it over his stab wound. She didn't speak, one hand worked on cleaning his wound while her other one rested on his bare hip, holding him in place. She still didn't speak when she had finished she just placed the things on the bench and ran her hands lightly across his shoulders.

When he turned around to talk to her she wasn't there and he walked through to the bedroom and she was lying on her back looking at the ceiling on his bed. He didn't know what was going on in her head right in that moment but he was sick of guessing and he wanted to know what she was thinking. He quietly walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed by her hip.

She didn't meet his eyes so he spoke up.

"Ziva" he said gently and she turned her head slowly and looked up at him.

"Ziva can you tell me what you're thinking? You're scaring me a bit with how you've been looking at me lately and like just before in the bathroom? Thanks for that but what's going on?" he asked softly, he didn't want to start another fight with her, for two reasons, he just didn't like fighting with her and second he had bad anger problems now and he didn't want to let that take over. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before looking back up at him.

"I don't really know what I'm thinking Tony, I don't like fighting with you about this demon stuff but I do worry about you Tony and it's not always that I see you hurt like this. Sure I have seen a lot when I was in Mossad but this is a lot different, people I dealt with in Mossad were bad people and some had some really weird obsessions when killing people…" she started quietly but he knew she wasn't finished yet but he had a feeling he knew what she was getting to.

"But Tony this is different, I never saw anyone be mauled by someone's mouth until they died. I just don't think I can handle to think what you see, deal with and what you can really do and I'm not going to say it doesn't scare me because it does Tony" she told him and he thought that this was the time when she was going to run away from him. He looked away from her and out the window; he didn't want to look at her. She was scared by _him_ and what he could _do_, how was he ever going to deal with himself if the one person her cared for with the last of a human heart he had was scared of him?

He felt Ziva move behind him and then her hand softly touched his bare shoulder. He still didn't face her.

"Tony" she said sadly and it sounded to him like she was upset. He didn't turn.

"I don't want to hear it Zi, if I scare you, you can leave. I understand" he replied in a slightly harsher tone then he was meant to use. Her hand that held his shoulder lost its hold on him and lightly dropped off.

"Tony don't say that" she whispered and he was sure it sounded like she was about to cry now. He was upsetting her now, so he scares her and upsets her, he felt like finding a dark hole and just dying there. He didn't say anything he sat there staring away from her when he heard her sob quietly behind him. He didn't want to see her crying when it was because of him but he turned around slightly and she was looking down at his bed and a few tears fell onto his sheets.

He hadn't seen her openly cry like this and he knew he hadn't because she was a strong woman who didn't let her emotions out easily but here she was letting it all out and it was his entire fault. She lifted her gaze to his and she gave him a stabbing glare through her tears.

"Why do you have to do this to me? Push me away like this Tony? All I want is to be there and you just push, push, and push until I can't handle it anymore! I'm only trying to tell you what's on my mind" she snapped and then he saw the strong Ziva come out again, she was picking this fight with him because he had upset her and you don't get off lightly when you upset her. He didn't want to reply because he didn't want to start a fight with her.

"Tony answer me!" she raised her voiced and she even gave his arm a strong hit with her hand. He had to control this, he didn't want to lose it but she was going there and not replying seemed to anger her more.

"Ziva I'm not pushing you away, your pushing me away" he replied and couldn't help but raise his voice when he did.

"What! I'm not pushing you away I do nothing like that" she fired back.

"Yes you do! You act all weird and give me looks, like I'm some monster, well news flash Ziva I am" he was riled now; he could feel the pull begin inside of him.

"I don't Tony, I know what you are and it scares me but I'm not leaving your side! How many times do I have to tell you before you get it through your thick scull that I mean it!" she seemed to be riled up too, but his was more to do with his non human side. He closed his eyes and began to breathe deeply and his hands curled fists in his sheets. She didn't seem to notice this.

"You don't let me in, ever since you changed you haven't let me in, you keep pushing me out and it really upsets me when you do that, I hate this and I wish you were just Tony, how you used to be because you would let me in if you weren't like you are now I know it. You scare me Tony but I get over that because I know you on the inside and your still Tony, but you have to let me in if you think I'm going to stay, if not I should just leave because I wont bother with your shit if you leave me out" she said and those words hurt him, he found himself letting go of the sheet and grabbing her arm roughly. When he snapped his eyes open she went quiet, his eyes were a piercing red.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ziva stop" he gritted through his clenched teeth. She did stop yelling at him but she did push at his hand. It was a reflex for her to physically fight back so she tried pushing away his hand from her arm, but he wouldn't let go and it was beginning to hurt.

"Tony let go" she said and she said it harshly by accident. His other hand grabbed her other shoulder and he pushed her into his bed on her back and she was really scared now. He was looking down at her like he was about to attack her, his eyes were that crazy right now. He was holding himself back, if he hadn't he would have really hurt her by now. He felt the want to just lean down and bite her but he was stopping himself and he closed his eyes again and he was breathing so heavily now.

She noticed his breathing and the struggle he seemed to be having right now and she realized he was fighting off his urges of what he really wanted to do right now and the thought of how hard he was controlling this scared her more about what it was he wanted to do to her in this angered state. She felt herself tear up again because she was really scared, the most scared she had ever been in her life.

"Tony please" she pleaded with him in a shaky voice. However his hands seemed to tighten more on her and she honestly didn't know what to do right now.

"Don't move" he whispered and she did just that, she didn't move, she didn't speak, she hardly breathed. It took a long time of silence and not moving before he loosened his grip on her. She knew it was about fifteen minutes and that was a long time to sit still under an angered demon. When he loosened his grip he opened his eyes and looked at her, they were still red but then in a moment she watched as they went back to green and a tear even slipped from his eyes.

He stood up and walked over to the other side of the room in a corner, keeping away from her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Ziva" he said as he coward in the corner. She stood up but he held out his hand, not wanting her to come closer.

"Ziva you shouldn't be by me, I could have really hurt you" he added but she kept walking towards him.

"Tony its ok it was my fault" she stated. Sure she had just been shit scared out of her mind about what just happened but it was she believed it was her fault, she knows he gets angry easy and if he does he's dangerous, it was her fault she was almost hurt. She should have been thinking.

"No Ziva it was mine, you don't know how angry I was and if I did anything to you I would have killed myself" he stated and she was shocked at his bluntness.

"Tony don't say that" she whispered and now she was only a step away from him.

"I would have if I had hurt you, trust me I wouldn't live with myself" he replied and he was the one that was upset now for what he could have done.

"Hey" she whispered and she took that one step closer to him and she carefully placed her hand on the side of his arm. He flinched slightly at the touch but he softened after a moment, knowing he was calmed down now.

"I'm sorry" he whispered again and he lifted his eyes and looked at her. She brought her other hand to the side of his face and gently caressed his cheek with her thumb.

"Tony you do not need to apologize about this, I understand I made you mad and I should have been thinking" she replied but he softly shook his head.

"No Ziva I should have been thinking myself, I should have talked to you, let you in and this would have never happened" he said taking the blame. He knew it was his fault; he was the half demon after all. Ziva sighed; she knew they were both going to say it was their fault and not blame the other so she just let him have this one.

"How about we move on from this? We can just do this and I'll let you in and yon can let me in? Do this together?" she stated and he nodded into her hand.

"No secrets no keeping things to ourselves, be honest with each other about our thoughts?" he asked.

"Yes, I think that is a good idea. I want things to be good between us you know, I don't want to fight with you" she replied and he knew exactly where she was coming from.

"I never want to fight with you Ziva, you mean way too much to me for that" he whispered and they both knew this was the closest they had come to speaking of their feelings. She leant in a bit and slowly brought her lips to his. She gave him a longing but gentle kiss in which he returned before she leant back and looked at him.

"No matter what you are or what you do I will still be here by your side and we will do this together because…I…" she started but Tony watched as she couldn't finish what she was going to say. He knew the thing she was trying to say because he saw it in her eyes, but she wasn't ready to say it. He leant in and gave her another soft kiss.

"Because when were ready we will know, but I will not leave you Ziva. I promise I will do everything to keep you safe" he finished for her, letting her know he understood. She smiled softly at him and she knew that the promise to keep her safe was from him, and she knew he would always do everything he could to do just that, if he hadn't have held himself back tonight they wouldn't be standing like this and kissing. She was about to reply when her phone began ringing. She gave him one more light kiss.

"I promise too" she whispered and went and retrieved her phone. It was Gibbs informing her they had got a case. As she got ready Tony's phone went off too.

Tony didn't get to go out hunting the next two nights; he had been stuck in the office with the team working on the case. However McGee had fallen asleep on his keyboard five hours ago and Ziva had decided to go to sleep behind her desk about an hour ago. He and Gibbs were the only two still awake and working but Tony could see, only slightly, that the tiredness was beginning to affect Gibbs; he hadn't had a coffee in a few hours.

"You want me to get you another coffee boss?" Tony asked as he looked over to Gibbs. Gibbs lifted his eyes from his computer, even though Tony was sure Gibbs didn't know how to use the thing. Gibbs gave Tony a questioning look.

"You not tired DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, ignoring the question for the moment.

"Na I'm good boss, not really tired"

"You know normally you either fall asleep or have so many coffees filled with sugar its not good for you. Have you found a new technique that I don't know about?" Gibbs slightly smirked but Tony knew it was his way at finding out more about what it was Tony was capable of.

"Just don't need to sleep as much like I used to" Tony replied, giving Gibbs an answer he wanted. He knew his boss was still worried about what exactly Tony could and couldn't do now and what was different.

"Alright I'll have a coffee" Gibbs then answered and Tony smiled and got up from his chair to retrieve said coffee.

They closed the case that afternoon and Tony went to visit Jack. They were discussing the demon presence at the moment.

"I had some hunters out the last two nights and there wasn't much going on, no one got attacked. I'm not sure what that means at this stage, sometimes the demons quiet down and then come out again, either that or they are planning something, but they haven't had a large attack since 1947" Jack was explaining.

"Would they ever try another big attack?" Tony then asked.

"Well I'm not sure, last time they had a big attack was when they had been rather quiet for a few years. But the time before that they had a big attack because they were upset by the last Angelus and I would say they would know about you now, if not they will soon" Jack replied.

"You think if they come I will be able to face it?"

"You should be, I mean you are a newly formed Angelus so you might not be as strong as you could be but you are a very strong Angelus as it is" Jack said.

"Have you come across anything new yet?" Jack then asked about his changes. Tony looked away from Jack while he answered.

"Yeah, I um my eyes change to a golden yellowish colour when I'm um…" Tony said. He didn't know how to explain to Jack that his eyes changed when he was uncontrollably aroused and lusted for someone. Jack seemed to get what he was talking about.

"When you're in a high sensation of lust?" Jack put it easily.

"Um yeah" Tony replied. Jack nodded and Tony was sure he smiled.

"So I'm guessing you and Ziva stepped across a new line?" Jack asked. Tony didn't mind talking to Jack about Ziva, he actually felt quiet comfortable with it.

"Yeah but we didn't end up doing anything. I could feel the pull of wanting to do things I couldn't do to her, and I didn't want to scare her or have her run away so we stopped, she understood" Tony explained.

"So you and Ziva have a new relationship or you still just friends?" Jack asked.

"It's sort of complicated. We had a talk the other night, it didn't start too well I got angry" Tony said giving Jack a look and Jack understood he meant 'angry' as in his demon side riled up.

"What happened?" Jack asked, slightly worried that Tony hurt Ziva, but he knew that Tony would be rightly upset right now if he had.

"I grabbed her and held her down on the bed roughly, I almost bit her but I controlled it, it was hard, harder than the time I got mad at Gibbs" Tony replied.

"You think you'll be ok to control it if it got worse?"

"I dunno, but I had a discussion with Ziva and we both understand now what happens when I get mad and we'll always think about that" Tony said and Jack nodded, he was glad they were talking about this.

"So what happened next?"

"Well we were arguing about how I wasn't letting her in, after the incident we talked and were going to be honest, I let her in, she lets me in. We sort of haven't said were together were just going to stay together and be by each other, as I said its complicated, it always has been between us" Tony explained to Jack and Jack could tell they were actually starting to take steps together now, and he was slightly worried about Tony's lust but he knew Tony had a strong will power, he could handle himself and his desires a lot better than some of the Angelus' he had read about.

Jack explained to Tony about his hunting for the next few nights, he told him to be careful and keep an eye out just incase the demons try something. He knew Tony would maybe be ok but the fact on Tony still being a newly bred was worrying.

Nothing happened at hunting that night, no demons, no strange things that happened, no people even. Just lots of rain, which is what had scared the people off the streets. Lucky for him he didn't feel the cold, otherwise he wouldn't have been happy, but he still felt soaking wet through and through and he didn't enjoy that much.

As soon as he got home he got into a warm shower, he could still enjoy the feel of warmth. He was so thankful to be out of that rain and in his home, able to go to sleep in his bed, he was looking forward to his couple hour's sleep he needed. He smiled as he walked into his bedroom, Ziva was asleep on his bed and he didn't know why but for the past week she had been staying at his house each night and he really liked her presence to be there.

However he hadn't woken her up when he had come home tonight, he knew she was really over tired from the last two nights they had at work, she had only slept a few hours in the past 48hours and she wasn't demon like him and didn't need much sleep, he knew that she personally liked to have at least six hours sleep each night. But if she was tired she could sleep for ages, he knew she would be sleeping in tomorrow as it was a Saturday.

He climbed in under the sheets next to her and she didn't stir, she was sound asleep. She was on her side facing away from him and he couldn't help but snuggle up behind her and put his arm around her waist. He had become a bit more comfortable around her, the more he spent close to her the more relaxed he was. The first night after his change when they had shared a bed and snuggled he had a feeling of lust but now he didn't feel that at all when they snuggled.

A small kiss he was ok with but if it got a bit to hot he would feel the pull, however he was beginning to feel less lustful the more they kissed. He guessed the more he got used to her and doing these things with her the more he would be in control, he just knew they had to take it step by step. They would have to take things slow. They hadn't kissed since that morning they had that fight though, and he was sort of craving a kiss from her, he would wait till the morning.

He liked this, sharing his home with her and waking up to her each day, he could really get used to it. Even though he was half demon the other half was still human and his human side had wanted this sort of thing for a while. And he was beginning to get it with the perfect woman, who accepted him for his unnatural differences, he couldn't ask for more. Well except to not be half demon anymore, but that would never happen so he was happy with what he had.

He slept for the next four hours and then he woke, it was still very early, only seven and he knew Ziva wouldn't be up until at least eleven and he didn't want to move from his position behind her so he closed his eyes and napped, not fully sleeping just resting. He felt her stir just after eleven and he smiled at how predictable she was to him. She moved in his arms and turned around and faced him, she smiled at him when she found him awake and smiling down at her.

"Good morning Tony" she whispered still half asleep.

"Good morning Zi, how was your sleep? You slept for ages" he replied with another smile.

"I have to say the warmth you provide is very comforting" she grinned and leant in and gave him a gentle kiss which he returned. However her lips decided they weren't ready to leave his just yet and she held the kiss. He leant back but wasn't given much time to speak with her wanting lips.

"I'm _(kiss)_ glad that _(kiss)_ you think _(kiss)_ so" he replied between kisses, however when he had finished he didn't mind just kissing her instead of talking. Her hand snaked its way up to wrap around his neck and his hands went to her waist. He was definitely alright with just the kissing; as long as they didn't go too far he could do this all day.

She increased the kiss by slipping her tongue into his mouth and he found he was alright with that, he used all his focus in the kiss right then, making it the best thing she had ever experienced. Because he had of course had a lot of practicing at this, not so much lately, but over the years he had definitely had his fair share of woman and had become very good at kissing. Not just kissing however but for now that is what he would be sticking to.

He could tell she was enjoying it by the way her fingers lightly scraped through his hair and they way she pushed her body into his as much as she could manage. He knew she wanted him, he wanted her too, but he felt bad not being able to give her exactly what she wanted. The full experience of him.

He rolled her under him so he had a better control of things and he heard her moan his name and he got a tingly feeling all over his body, he knew things were heading into a dangerous territory. When her hands went under the back of his t-shirt and she dragged her nails up his back he pushed himself against her as much as he could. Her fingers dug into his skin when his arousal pushed against her in the perfect spot.

He couldn't fight how good it felt to be this close and intimate with her, he rocked himself against her a few more times and she kissed him even more harder than before. At this stage he was handling himself but he didn't think he could go much further than they were already going before he began to loose control a bit.

His hands hadn't moved from her hips and she knew he was being careful but she wanted to feel his hands on her skin. One of her hands went to his and she pulled it from her hip and moved it under the hem of her top, he didn't need anymore help, his hand went all by itself after that. He ran his hand over her tone stomach and even higher, smoothing through the valley between her breasts and then moved over to one of her bare breasts and gave it a gentle squeeze.

The fact that she wasn't wearing a bra when she slept in his bed with him made his stomach do a little flip. She pushed her chest up into his hand and moaned into his mouth that had begun kissing her again. As he began caressing her with his hand her mouth dropped from his and moved up along his neck and he could hear the noises showing her pleasure a lot clearer now.

Her hand moved and he couldn't stop it before it slipped into the front of his boxer shorts and grasp him in her hand. He moaned and had to close his eyes at the sensation, he could feel his body begin to go very aroused now. That pull was riled up and he was loosing his control, he was lusting for her so bad now.

"Ziva" he managed to get out but she didn't stop her hand from moving along him and it didn't help him that her neck was right there in front of his mouth, he could so easily just bite into that flesh and-

"Ziva" he said loudly this time and her hand stopped and when she felt his teeth graze along her neck she removed her hand from his pants. She leant back and looked up at him and could see his eyes were that golden yellow colour.

"You want to stop?" she asked him, knowing it was all up to him what went down in these moments between them.

"Well I don't want to but I don't think it's safe to continue" he replied and it was the first time she had noticed but his canine teeth were slightly longer and were sharp. She hadn't noticed that before. And she figured how he grazed her neck before; he wanted to do something with his teeth on her neck. However she didn't want to stop, she really wanted him.

"Are you sure? We could try and if you need to we can stop?" she asked and he saw her looking at his teeth that he knows change when he's mad or in lust, he wondered if she had seen them why she wanted to continue. Maybe she wasn't scared of what he was going to do.

"Ok but if I say stop we have to stop, and please don't put your hands down my pants again or I'll have to stop" she wasn't insulted by his plea for her hands to stay out of his pants; she just knew it meant he was really worked up at this moment.

"Ok" she replied, she would have to be careful now, they were going into possibly very dangerous waters. He started it again by leaning down and kissing her and this time when her tongue went into his mouth she could feel his shaper teeth. His hands slowly moved down and one of them slipped their way into the front of his boxers that she was sleeping in.

She gasped into his mouth as his hand came in contact with her sensitive skin and he was overwhelmed by how hot she was under his hand. He pushed one of his fingers into her and she moaned this time, the feeling was relieving to finally be doing something about her sexual frustration she had built with him. His finger worked her and she did notice how his breathing had picked up and became heavy.

He stopped kissing her then and she thought he was taking his mouth to her neck but instead he buried his face in the bed just above her shoulder. Both of his hands blindly went to the side of her boxers and pulled them down just enough for him to have a free movement with his hand, when he came back to her heat he entered two fingers.

His other hand held her waist and she was sure she hadn't been this clothed in a long time when she was in this situation, the last time she had been clothed like this while a man was pleasuring her was when she was seventeen and she had snuck into one of the weapon rooms with a guy to have a bit of fun. That time they hadn't de-clothed as a precaution of being caught, this time it was for a barrier.

When he quickened his fingers inside of her she could feel his back go tense under her hands, his other hand came between them at that stage and came in contact with her bundle of nerves. Both of his hands were working her quickly, like he wanted this to be over soon, she didn't mind however she was thoroughly enjoying herself at his ministrations.

She wanted to kiss him right in this moment, give her a stronger sensation of him but his face was still pushed into the bed, she couldn't see him. She felt herself build up and he must have felt it because his hands moved even faster and she had never felt hands move that fast inside of her before and she came apart with a deep moan of his name.

His hands were still after that and he slowly pulled his fingers from her and his hands supported himself against the bed either side of her, but he still didn't move. She could see his back rise and fall quickly as his breathing was hard.

"Tony?" she asked after a moment once she was able to catch her breath. He still didn't reply so she just waited until he did something. After a few minutes he moved and rolled from his position above her and onto his back where he covered his face with his hands.

"I'm ok" he ground out. She turned on her side to look at him and when she did she saw the punchers in his bed where his face had been. He must have bitten into the bed instead of what she guessed was her. She knew it was a risk to touch him right now but she did, she brought her hands to his and pulled them softly away from his eyes.

His eyes were still golden and his teeth were still out. She didn't say anything she just looked deeply into his eyes and gave him silent thanks, he had struggled but he had gone through with it just for her, to give her what she wanted. She gave him a light peck to his cheek before climbing out of bed and going to the bathroom to have a shower. She had a feeling she should leave him to calm down.

When she returned dressed from her shower she found him in the kitchen making breakfast. He was cooking something on the stove and she walked over and came up beside him, leaning her back against the bench next to him. He turned at looked at her.

"You hungry?" he asked her.

"Yeah. It smells good" Ziva said talking about the thing he was cooking, she gave him a light smile. He gave her a small smile back and then turned to the stove again. She found it odd how he wasn't making a conversation; he always would in the morning when either of them was cooking breakfast. She reached out and put her hand lightly on his shoulder.

"Hey are you alright Tony?" she asked quietly and he turned back to face her.

"Yeah, I just…" he didn't know what to say really, he felt alright but he just felt…he felt inadequate to her, not being able to reach the level of intimacy with her, he could only help her and they couldn't do it together. He didn't know how to say that to her.

"What happened before is that bothering you?" she asked, knowing it was because of their little wake up activity this morning. He turned down the heat on the stove and turned to fully face her.

"Yes, well no. I just, I was unable to give you what you want Ziva, I cant because I cant control myself" Tony explained and he dropped his head to look at the floor, he couldn't look at her face when he knew he would see the truth, that she didn't like his performance as he couldn't give it to her. She brought her finger to his jaw and lifted his eyes back to hers; she knew what he was thinking now.

"Hey don't think that Tony. You pushed yourself this morning for me, to give me what I wanted. And yes I want you, I want all of you Tony, I do, but I can wait for that. You mean so much more then just sex to me Tony, I would wait for you forever and you know that" she replied and he looked at her with a sad face for a moment.

"What if I can't give it to you Ziva? What if we can never have sex because I might hurt you, you'll want more, and it'll only take time before you find someone else who can give that to you" he explained, knowing Ziva was a woman who enjoyed sex. However she gave him a look that he didn't quite recognize.

"Do you want to know something Tony?" she asked and he wondered what she was about to tell him.

"What?" he asked.

"I haven't been with anyone in a long time, more than a year in fact, since before Somalia. And don't you think if I haven't pursued it in that long that I would ever mind waiting for you for as long as it takes? I know you'll control yourself Tony, before a few weeks ago if you simply would have kissed me you couldn't handle it but look at what happened this morning, you've grown from before and you can still grow and become stronger" she replied. He actually understood her explanation, but he was shocked by the fact she hadn't been with _anyone _in such a long time.

"You really haven't been with anyone since Somalia?" he asked, breaching this new topic.

"No I haven't. This morning was the first time since then, since the last time someone else has touched me in a long time. It's not that I have nightmares anymore I just didn't feel comfortable with giving it away when I now realize that it is a lot stronger thing to share with someone now, to me, and I don't want to share it with just anyone" she told him honestly. He wasn't sure what to say to this new information, one the fact she had definitely changed her ways and was less sexual like he had guessed, and also the fact she wanted and had shared it with him. When he didn't answer she spoke up again.

"So I can wait Tony, and when your ready when can share it. I do not think of you any less because of it" she explained.

"Really?" he asked, not believing she was ok with it. She moved her hand to rest against his cheek.

"Yes Tony. I don't want to share it with anyone else" she whispered. He took that to heart; she didn't want to be with anyone else, only him. And she would wait for him as long as it took because he was the only one for her. He smiled lightly at her and leant down until his lips almost touched hers.

"I promise you Ziva that one day I will give myself to you, and that day when I'm ready I'll make sure you never forget it" he whispered back and pushed his lips gently to hers.


	9. Chapter 9

For the next month Tony had come to a stage in his demon state where he was fully in control with his senses and abilities. The demons had come back out after a few nights, no big attacks but just the usual attack on a human for their blood. Tony had killed about 18 demons in the past month. He and Ziva still hadn't advanced from that stage in intimacy yet; anytime they got heated he would give her what she needed and control his urge to bite her.

However after a while he didn't need to bite into the bed sheet anymore, he could control that, so they were getting somewhere. Gibbs had become more comfortable working around Tony again after a while; he still worried about him sometimes though. And it wasn't until what happened at work on this very day that had Tony thinking someone was beginning to catch onto what he was.

Gibbs, McGee, Ziva and he were entering a building where the bad guys from their latest murder case were hiding out. They caught them, the two brothers that had worked together and killed a marine. McGee and Ziva were taking the two suspects to the car when Tony and Gibbs did a last check around the building to be safe. And that's when it happened. In the bright of daylight a man jumped out from behind a crate and attacked Tony.

When Tony shot him in the shoulder the man didn't go down, he just charged at Tony full speed. Tony was smashed onto his back and then the man talked.

"Angelus" was all he said and that's when Tony realized it. He was unaffected by a bullet, he knew what he was, and Tony had just seen a full set of sharp teeth in the mans mouth and his eyes turn fully black. This man was a demon, not like Tony was but a full demon and somehow they had found out how to take the human shape, in daylight.

And that worried the shit out of Tony. However Tony didn't hold back anymore he retaliated. He grabbed the man by his throat and flipped them over and smashed his head into the concrete floor. The man howled and Tony felt his teeth come out then. However he wasn't going to bite this man even if he wanted to, he had to use the other way of killing when it was daylight and he was with his team.

Tony punched the man a few times in the face before grabbing his neck and jaw in his hands and snapping his neck. He knew that wouldn't kill him, Tony would have to behead the demon. Just then Tony looked up to see his boss standing there looking at him strangely and then Ziva ran in through the door with her gun out. She took one look at Tony and the features of the man beneath him and knew what was going on.

Gibbs didn't however.

"DiNozzo" Gibbs stated in a harsh warning tone. Tony looked his boss and then to the man who would soon return to consciousness if Tony didn't deal with him.

"I need you both to leave" Tony told them both, Ziva knew why but she didn't want to. Gibbs just looked pissed at him when he said that.

"Don't you think for one second I am leaving you alone with a dead guy that you just killed, and-" Gibbs stopped when he saw Tony's teeth for the first time.

"Gibbs that person isn't a man" Ziva said quietly and Gibbs turned his gaze to her.

"What?" Gibbs said with a raised voice.

"Boss she's right, and I can't tell you, I've told you I can't, but I need to deal with this and you both need to leave" Tony stated. Gibbs looked at the man a little closer and noticed his black eyes and full set of sharp teeth, which definitely weren't normal. Just then the demon began to stir again and open his eyes. Gibbs was speechless, he had just seen Tony kill that man and now he was waking up.

Maybe he should listen to what Tony was saying, because this guy was not human by all the things Gibbs just saw. Gibbs turned to Ziva and she gave him a look that said they should go now. He took one look back at Tony before following Ziva outside. Gibbs had no idea what Tony was about to do in there.

When Gibbs and Ziva had left Tony pushed the demons head backwards by his jaw and then he got out his pocket knife. It was all he had at the moment and so it would have to do. The demon began to move out of Tony's hold but Tony held tight. Tony then moved and sat on the demons chest, holding him down.

After that Tony put his hand into the demons mouth and pushed against the roof of his mouth, forcing his head upwards. Then with the knife in the other hand he quickly stabbed the demon right in the centre of the neck while he pushed with all his force on the other hand in his mouth, pushing his head upwards more. The combination quickly and easy ripped the demon's head off in one go with the strength Tony had.

Tony climbed off the man and dropped the head on the floor. He went outside, McGee had gone with the two suspects in the car and now Ziva and Gibbs stood there looking at him and his now bloody hands and blood that splattered up the front of his designer suit. Gibbs looked at him like he was from another planet, Ziva however looked at him almost completely normal, she had seen him come home like this a lot in the past month, she had seen him in an even worse state too.

Tony looked up at Ziva.

"Ziva can you call Jack and tell him where we are?" Tony asked her and she just nodded and got out her phone. Gibbs watched this and couldn't really process what was going on. Tony turned to his disturbed boss.

"Boss? You ok?" Tony asked, for a second forgetting he had blood on him after killing someone, as the reaction Gibbs was now giving him was much like the one Ziva gave him. Fear.

"What did you do?" Gibbs asked beginning to walk towards the building Tony had come out of. Tony stepped in front of him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Boss don't" Tony warned and Gibbs looked right into Tony's light green eyes and sharp teeth.

"DiNozzo you cant hide this from me. Don't you dare stop me" Gibbs raised his voice and Tony dropped his hand and closed his eyes, Gibbs had flipped his anger switch on. When Gibbs walked to the building Tony didn't stop him, if he tried he might hurt Gibbs because Gibbs wouldn't stand down, he saw it in his eyes. And Gibbs deserved to see what Tony truly was.

Ziva returned from her phone call to Jack she only saw Tony, his eyes closed and she could tell he was resisting the urge to lash out. Since Gibbs was no where to be seen she guessed he and Tony had had a discussion of the heated nature.

"Tony where is Gibbs?" she asked when she reached him.

"He's in there" Tony said lifting his head and looking at the building, when he turned back to her his eyes were red. She knew he couldn't stop Gibbs because if he tried while he was angry and Gibbs resisted, Tony wouldn't be able to control himself and what he did.

"Ok, I'll get him. Jack's on his way" she replied and Tony nodded and watched her go into the building, he didn't really want her to see either but Gibbs would need to be calmed, and it couldn't be done by him.

Ziva walked into the building and Gibbs was just standing there motionless looking down at the body Tony had dealt to. The head of the man was, by the looks of things to her, ripped right off the body, and Tony's bloody knife lay right next to the body. She hadn't seen the destroyed body evidence of Tony's demon ability yet, but now she had. And it wasn't pretty, just like she believed it wouldn't.

She knew it wouldn't be good, she had seen him come home bloody and beat up a lot over the time since he began his hunts. And if she was woken by his entrance at night she would be the one cleaning him up, patching him up. She walked over next to Gibbs but he didn't turn and look at her.

"He…he did this?" Gibbs asked and Ziva was a bit shocked at his voice, she had never heard him stutter before.

"Yes he did" Ziva replied and then Gibbs turned to her with anger and question in his eyes.

"You've seen him do this before? You don't seem so shocked" he accused and she stood her ground.

"I have never seen a body before but I've seen the aftermath evidence when he comes home looking like he is right now, sometimes even with a stab wound, bite wound" Ziva found herself firing back. Two things in that sentence had Gibbs thinking, one that Ziva sees him when he comes home, and second the fact he is doing things like this all the time.

"I have no idea what he has gotten himself into but this has to stop. Now" Gibbs demanded and Ziva was glad Tony hadn't gone in after him.

"It will not stop Gibbs; you do not know the half of it. What he does it saves lives, every night he saves one or two people and you cant say that has to stop" she replied and Gibbs was about to reply when a man about his own age walked in, followed by Tony. Jack looked right at Gibbs and his mood and sighed. He knew who the man was already; Ziva had explained that their boss had seen stuff he probably shouldn't have.

And by the look on Gibbs' face Jack knew he wouldn't stop until he had an explanation. Jack had discussed with his coven about the people who would be aloud to find out about Tony, they knew about Ziva but said only if Tony may be compromised and the person of interest was trusted and could be trusted with the secret they could be told. But it was only done when necessary, Jack believed in this situation it was highly necessary. He turned to Ziva.

"Ziva, you take Gibbs and wait in the car. Tony and I will be out in a second" Jack said and Ziva nodded and went to take Gibbs but he stood his ground and wouldn't move.

"Hey I want to know what the hell is going on here!" Gibbs yelled at Jack. Jack looked up at him calmly.

"Everything will be explained if you just comply with what I say" Jack replied. Gibbs stared at him but then went and followed Ziva to Jack's car. When they were gone Tony turned to Jack.

"Are you really going to tell him?" he asked.

"Yes, it is necessary in this situation now" Jack explained and Tony was both relieved and worried. Relieved as he didn't have to hide everything from his boss, and worried about what his boss was going to think, he was mad about what he has seen already.

Tony and Jack packed up the demons body and put it in Jack's trunk. Gibbs watched them as they did with a worried expression. It probably looked like they were some sort of serial killers loading up their body after the gruesome kill. And Tony didn't like his boss thinking of him like that. The whole car ride to Jacks was in dead silence, no one talked at all.

When they arrived Tony got out and took the body inside following Jack, Ziva took Gibbs inside.

"Where are we?" Gibbs asked her.

"Jack's place" she replied simply. Tony had put the demon in the lab and everyone was now standing in the main room. Tony and Gibbs were having a stare down competition and Jack looked over at Ziva and she got the message he was giving her.

"Tony and I will be in the bunkroom" she said and gathered his hand in hers and gently took him away to the room down the hall. The bunkroom, was used for when someone needed to stay, it had two single beds on either side of the room.

Tony walked to one bed and sat down on the edge and put his head in his hands. Ziva sat on the bed across from him, not sure if he wanted her comfort yet.

"Tony?" she asked after a moment. He lifted his head from his hands and looked up at her.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"You ok?" she asked gently.

"Yeah, I just don't know what he's going to think I mean I know what I do is good but its just so gruesome sometimes but I cant help it its not the human side of me that does it, it's the human side that feels bad about it. About being like this, and what you see and what Gibbs sees, it's just, it bothers me what I must look like in your eyes" he stated and she moved off her bed and went over and sat next to him.

"Tony you are different and I understand that and so will Gibbs when Jack talks to him. What you do is only to the non living, I know you would never hurt a human. You just need to stop doubting yourself Tony, you've done that a lot but you don't need to, what you do is for the good in the world and I never think anything bad of you, and neither will Gibbs when he understands" she told him. He reached out and gathered her hand in his and gave it a small squeeze, she squeezed it right back.

"Thanks Ziva, you really do hold me in place sometimes" he whispered and faced her.

"That's what I'm here for, I wouldn't let you do this alone" she replied and she was right, he knew he really couldn't do this alone.

"I need you Ziva" he said and she knew that he needed her. Sometimes he just wasn't mentally strong enough to handle emotions, neither was she but she was taught to be mentally strong, and if it was for him she could do it.

"I need you too Tony" she replied. It was true she did, maybe not as much as he needed her but she did, she needed him for comfort and for that warmness he had always given her.

He smiled up at her lightly and leant in and kissed her lips gently. When he leant back he let go of her hand and stood up. He removed his bloody jacket, tie and dress shirt. He wasn't one to need the warmth of clothing so shirtless he climbed back onto the bed, this time lying down. He gathered Ziva's hand in his and gently pulled her down to rest in front of him. Her back against his chest and her hand entwined with his above her stomach.

Back in the other room Jack had just explained everything to Gibbs after he had swore himself to secrecy.

"So what you're telling me is that Tony's not human anymore?" Gibbs asked not believing what he was hearing.

"He is still human, but half of him is demon" Jack explained.

"And so he's dangerous?" Gibbs was sure being half demon would make you very dangerous, and he had seen that dangerous side of Tony on the edge of coming out.

"It depends. If he looses control he may be dangerous but what he's been through so far he is very in control of himself. If I'm right to say he stopped himself from hurting you" Jack stated and Gibbs nodded.

"Yeah he did. And all these powers and things, he uses them against other demons right? Like that guy today" Gibbs asked.

"Yes that is correct. However none of the demons have ever been in human form or in the daylight before so they must be doing something" Jack said, half going off into thought about that fact. It worried him that somehow the demons were adapting. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Gibbs sighed and buried his face in his hands.

"And he's stuck like this now?" Gibbs asked after a while looking up at Jack again.

"Yes, there is no way to reverse it" Jack said.

"And what he does is for the good of the people?"

"All of mankind" Jack replied.

"I really need to apologize for how I acted today" Gibbs said and Jack could tell that Tony meant more than just a co-worker to Gibbs.

"He will understand. He has been through a lot of understanding and acceptance about this with Ziva. He will know how to handle it again" Jack replied and Gibbs looked up at him curiously.

"He and Ziva?" Gibbs asked and Jack wondered how much Gibbs knew about his two agent's relationship with each other. However he knew and he was sometimes confused about it.

"Yes, at the beginning she had a hard time accepting it and he had a hard time of letting her in. They've had a bumpy road and it still continues to be bumpy but they are not stopping" he explained. Gibbs put that with the fact Ziva saw him when he got home each night with that and thought something.

"Are they dating?" he asked.

"It's not my place to say Gibbs" Jack replied lightly. Gibbs nodded.

"And what about this lust thing Tony has? Does that mean he bites people?" Gibbs then asked. That part was disturbing him the most.

"Yes and no. Half human demons like Tony tend to lust for a more sexual desire but they can lust to bite for the sensation of the taste. Only a few like Tony have lusted to make a meal out of someone" Jack explained. Gibbs knew Tony had a sexual side, he knows he enjoys sex by the many stories Tony tells. Gibbs was glad Tony had matured over the past years and didn't do that as much as he used to.

"So if he has sex with someone, will he…?" Gibbs then asked.

"It depends on his control. He may bite them to enhance the sensation but I believe he will not do anymore harm than that to them" Jack explained and Gibbs gave Jack a look, Jack understood the look.

"I know about Tony's sex life he used to have. I'm assured though that he will not sleep around like he used to, he is strictly a one person man now I believe" Jack said and putting all the pieces Gibbs had in his mind together he knew who that woman was, he knew her well.

"However he has not got to that stage yet. He has been having troubles with controlling himself but I know he will not do anything more until he has that control. He knows his body now and he knows what he is capable of" Jack added and Gibbs felt a slight bit uncomfortable talking about Tony's sex life when he was sure it involved Ziva.

"Ok. So you suggested I don't have any arguments with Tony anymore?" Gibbs asked, changing the subject.

"Yes it would be best, I mean you can still tell him his job but if anything gets too much you will notice, its not hard to miss and I know you have seen it twice before" Jack stated, Gibbs knew he was referring to the red eyes, teeth and aggressiveness. Gibbs believed he understood Tony now, what he was going through and what he did. All the things over the past month and a half made sense now.

Jack could feel the talk with Gibbs was over now. Gibbs knew the ins and outs now; he also knew Gibbs had something on his mind. An apology to his agent.

"You want me to go get him from the bunkroom?" Jack asked. He knew only one of the beds would be being used right now. A few weeks ago he had walked in there when they had been resting and they were both snuggled into the one bed, Tony had noticed his entry and he had smiled at the younger man. And he didn't know if Gibbs was ready to see that yet.

"Na its ok I'll go get him, down this hallway?" Gibbs replied and Jack guessed it was really up to Gibbs as to what he saw.

"Yeah second door to the right" Jack explained and Gibbs nodded and disappeared through the door. Gibbs walked down the hallway, noticing the bathroom to the left as he went and he knocked on the door.

Tony was the one who opened the door and he could see Ziva rolling back over on a bed inside and resting back into a comfortable position. Tony stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him and that's when Gibbs noticed he was shirtless. Tony realized what he was looking at.

"Oh sorry boss my clothes were all bloody and I don't really get cold" he explained with a small smile, knowing his boss knew _everything _about him now he wounded what he thought. However his boss returned his small smile.

"So I see you were graced with a bit of a workout when you changed?" Gibbs grinned motioning to Tony's ripped body.

"Yeah I guess" Tony gave another smile. Then Gibbs looked at the door behind Tony.

"She alright?" he asked. Tony nodded.

"Yeah she's just a bit tired you know, she doesn't get the sleep she should" Tony explained and Gibbs wondered what exactly his agent was talking about.

"She doesn't?" he asked.

"No she always try's to stay up and wait till I get home…" Tony faded off, realizing what he was just telling his boss. Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

"Tony is there a reason she's up waiting for you to get _home_? I'm guessing one of you are sleeping at the others house" Gibbs asked. Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair messing it up a bit.

"She stays at mine most nights and waits till I get home from my…rounds. And I told her to sleep but she still does it" he said, he guessed his boss knew now that he had opened his big mouth without thinking about what he was saying to his _boss_.

"So you two are sleeping together?" his boss asked him.

"Um yes, well no. It's complicated Gibbs" Tony sighed again.

"So you two are sleeping together but you're not having sex?" Gibbs asked and Tony honestly never thought he would be having this conversation with his boss, about Ziva.

"Yes but its not as though we…I don't know how to explain this. Jack told you about the um lust thing right?" Tony asked. Gibbs nodded.

"Well yeah, if… if I was human I would say we would have by now but it has to be taken slow with me, you know I don't want to hurt her" Tony tried explaining, he really didn't want to go into detail about this it was sort of embarrassing to say this to Gibbs.

"So you want to have sex but you can't because your half demon?" Gibbs asked straight forwardly.

"Um yeah but you know we try to" Tony said scratching his head nervously.

"So you two are in a relationship now?" he asked the younger agent.

"It's sort of complicated at the moment but both of us aren't going anywhere" Tony replied. Gibbs knew that these were two people who weren't very open about emotions and that complicated would be the perfect word to always describe their relationship. And when Gibbs gave Tony a look Tony was ready for the growling he was about to get.

"You know I don't think agents' dating is a good idea Tony" Gibbs stated and the use of his first name told Tony this was serious.

"Gibbs just because you had a bad experience with it doesn't mean it wont work for others" Tony said a bit defensively but he wasn't snapping at his boss.

"Tony it's upsetting, it's dangerous, sharing a high risked job with a loved one is never a good idea" Gibbs said and Tony heard the evidence then that Gibbs had in fact loved the late director, Jenny Shepard.

"I know that and I've thought about that many times but what about being happy Gibbs, what about that part. If you want me on another team I'll do that but I wont leave her Gibbs, not now. I need her as much as she needs me" Tony explained. It was then Gibbs realized that their feelings went deeper then he thought, sure he knew they cared too much already but if Tony was willing to give up the team he _loved _it meant a lot.

"I wont move you Tony, your right you deserve the happiness but if anything happens at work that I am not happy with and do not think was the professional way of thinking you'll hear about it" Gibbs told the younger man.

"I understand boss" Tony replied and Gibbs nodded. For a moment the two of them just stared at each other before Gibbs broke the silence.

"Tony I know I may have acted disrespectful to you today with everything that went down but I would like to say I'm sorry. What you are and what you do I would have never guessed but I am proud of you Tony, I am proud of how you have taken this strongly. You are a good man" Gibbs said.

"Boss you don't need to apologize I know what it would have looked like and I understand" Tony replied, ignoring that his boss was breaking a rule right now.

"Tony I don't give out apologies often so just take it" Gibbs stated and Tony nodded.

"Ok boss. Thanks" Tony replied.

"Just be careful alright and look after Ziva, I don't want anything to happen to either of you" Gibbs said and Tony understood what he meant.

"You have my word boss" Tony replied. Gibbs gave Tony a small smile and then looked at his watch.

"I better get back to the office McGee will be pacing up the bullpen right now. You two take your time but I want you to come in and fill out reports, on the crime scene before the incident, before you head home for the night ok?" Gibbs sated.

"Yeah boss I got it. Thanks again" Tony replied and Gibbs gave him a nod before heading out of the hallway to go back to work.


	10. Chapter 10

A few weeks later Tony woke on a Saturday to loud banging at the front door of his apartment. _Maybe it was Ziva; she hadn't stayed over last night. _Tony thought as he got up and walked to his front door. He was only wearing his boxers so he threw on a pair of basketball shorts and a shirt on his way to the door just in case it wasn't Ziva. He swung the door open with a smile waiting to see Ziva on the other side. He was wrong about that.

On the other side of the door were three men, all had their hands rested on their sigs at their hips and the one in front held his FBI badge in Tony's face.

"Anthony DiNozzo?" the man asked and put his badge down after he thought Tony had had a good enough look.

"Yes…" Tony replied. He wondered what the hell was going on.

"Sir you're going to have to come with us" the man stated gruffly and took a step forward to grab Tony by his arm. Tony stepped back.

"Hold up you better tell me what this is about" Tony said and as the man progressed on him he stepped back again.

"You are under arrest for suspicious activities that we have footage of you doing, which includes murder" the man stated and grabbed Tony by his arm roughly. Tony knew exactly what this was about; he must have been caught when he was out hunting. So he flicked the man's hand off him and turned and ran down his hallway.

"I want him alive" Tony heard the man say to the other men and they came after him. Tony reached his bedroom window and began climbing out as the other men came in the room; one took a shot at him which lodged in his shoulder. Tony got out the window and jumped across to the roof of the building next door.

The men stopped at the window, obviously not going to make it across like Tony had but they picked up their weapons and fired at him again. Two shots got him, one in the lower back and the other in the same shoulder as the one before. Tony ran as fast as he could across the roof and when he got to the end he jumped of and landed hard on the concrete below, enough to dent it.

He heard in the distance the sound of car tires screeching followed by sirens. And all he did was run as fast as he could, finding the small alleys and jumping house fences to escape his tail. He slowed to a walk when he didn't hear the sirens any more and everyone he walked by stared at him, a few stopped by him and told him he was bleeding. Others he could hear were calling the police, so he ran again.

In the end he ended up at the door of Ziva's apartment and much like the FBI had at his he began banging on her door. She came to it quickly. When she opened the door he knew she was just about to yell at the person behind it for banging on her door like that but when she saw the blood dripping down his arms and off the ends of his hands she pulled him inside and locked the door behind her.

"Jesus Tony what happened?" she exclaimed as she went behind him and saw the _three_ bullet wounds in his back.

"Oh my god Tony you need to go to the hospital" she said, not really thinking about everything he is for a moment.

"No I'll be ok, I just need to get them out" he winced. They did actually hurt, even though he wouldn't die from them they were going to hurt like a bitch. She nodded at him and he could tell she could read the pain in his eyes. He followed her as she walked down the hallway and into her bathroom. She reached into the cupboard.

"Tony what happened?" she asked again, this time giving him time to answer.

"The FBI are after me" he replied and she stopped what she was doing and turned to him.

"What? They're after you? What do you mean?" she asked, beginning to get worried.

"They must have caught me when I was out hunting one night, they tried to arrest me for suspicion of murder" Tony replied, he himself was upset for being suspected as a murderer _again._ She stepped over to him and put her hand on his cheek.

"Tony you are not a murderer and we both know how wrong the FBI is" she assured him.

"Yeah I know I just don't know how I can explain all of this" Tony sighed.

"It'll be ok, Jack will sort this out" she replied and gave him a small smile before turning back to her medical supply. She got out the things she knew from bullet removal experience of what she needed. She turned him around and lifted his shirt off slowly. His blood was smeared across his back from the three wounds; she knew if he was human he would be dead right now.

She sat him down on the edge of her bathtub with his feet in the tub and she got her small knife from her first aid.

"This might hurt a bit" she said and he nodded in reply and she saw him grip the edge of the tub. She went to one of the shoulder wounds first and slowly dug her knife in. He hissed with pain and so she flinched back.

"No keep going Ziva, don't stop" he said and she gave him a worried look which he didn't see as his face was the other way. She took the knife back to the wound and dug it in again to find the bullet.

However demon he may be she knew her removing the bullets hurt really badly, he had hissed and groaned in pain as she got the offending bits of metal out. But the worst part wasn't over yet and she knew it but she wasn't sure if he did.

"Tony we need to clean your wounds" she said quietly and he just nodded and followed her out of the bathroom, where her white tub had blood smeared all in it. They walked into the kitchen and Ziva got out some scotch from the cupboard.

"You're putting that on there?" he asked her.

"Yes, you need to clean it before I close it up" she stated and he was a bit worried but he was also glad she actually knew what she was doing. She sat him on the edge of the hand basin so his back face the basin and she poured the high concentration alcohol over his wounds. And she could see that that hurt by the way his face scrunched up tightly.

When she got a knife out of the draw and turned the gas flame on the stove top on, he looked at her with another worried expression.

"Are you going to do what I think you are?" he asked as she began heating up the knife in the flame.

"It's the best way at stopping the bleeding and closing the wound" she assured him. He just nodded and guessed it would save him that stop to the hospital which he couldn't afford. He knew if he did loose too much blood he would possibly have some problems. She finished heating up the knife and brought it over to him as he dropped onto his feet and rested his forearms on the countertop so she could reach his back easier.

"Now this will hurt" she told him and he grabbed onto the counter as much as he could. When the hot knife pressed onto his skin it sure as hell hurt like a bitch. It was like a chainsaw ripping his skin and it was not pleasant.

By the time she had done all three he could still feel the throbbing on the three parts of his back and it was by far the worst thing he had ever experienced.

"Remind me never to get shot again" he winced as he turned around to face her. She gave him a sad smile.

"Sorry for hurting you" she said and he shook his head.

"No thanks, I agree it hurt like shit but it had to be done" he replied and moved the muscles in his back a bit.

"I know you're not fully human now but I'm sure getting hurt as often as you do is bad?" she then asked him. She could see a few of last week's scars still on his chest where he had been scratched and bitten.

"It heals" he shrugged. Jack had told him he would get used to it as it wouldn't damage him much unless he was bitten on the neck or a main artery and was bled out or he was decapitated. Then he would have to worry. Ziva took a step towards him and put one of her hands on his chest over his heart.

"I worry about you Tony" she whispered and she looked up and held his gaze. He placed his hand over hers.

"I know you do Ziva but you know I'll be ok" he assured her, he hated it when she worried about him because it meant she wouldn't get the sleep she needed when she would wait until he got home from hunting.

"I know you say you'll be ok but what happens if one time your not?" she asked. He brought his other hand up to cup her cheek.

"Zi do not worry ok, I will always come home in the mornings and you know that. Please just don't worry, you need to sleep instead of staying up each night and worrying about me" he stated and she sighed.

"I can't help it you know that" she replied and he did know that.

"I know but I promise I will be fine and always come back home to you" he said softly.

"Promise?" she asked even though she knew he couldn't really be sure he would, but it made her feel easier about it, not worrying so much if he gives her that promised reassurance.

"I promise" he replied and he leant down and gave her a soft kiss. Just then her phone went off. She leant back and smiled at him before going to retrieve it.

"David" she answered.

"Ziva where's DiNozzo? Is he with you?" her boss fired off at her; sometimes she thought he had a sixth sense about things. However she wasn't going to joke about it as her boss sounded frantic. Maybe he had heard that the FBI was after Tony, so she decided it was best to have Tony's back on this.

"No. Why? What's going on?" she asked, hoping her boss would believe it.

"DiNozzo's in trouble, the FBI is after him. He fled his apartment this morning and the FBI are here at NCIS looking for him, he got shot three times. I hope he is ok" Gibbs said and she knew the last five words were a message to her that the FBI was listening to the call. For one, Gibbs doesn't talk like that and two, he knew about Tony and his ability to take hits like that.

"I'm sure he's fine, he'll be at a hospital somewhere" Ziva replied trying to get the FBI hunting in all the wrong places. And the first part was her message to Gibbs saying Tony was fine, as she knew he knew Tony was at her place or Jack's with her at the moment.

"_Ok._ _They're coming to pick you up_" Gibbs replied in Russian as they both spoke it, when he was asked by the FBI man in charge what he had said, he simply said it was a farewell. By the time they learnt what it meant she would have Tony hidden or away from her. It was a clear message to her.

"Bye Gibbs" she said and hung up. She turned to Tony who had heard the conversations on both ends.

"You have to go Tony, go to Jack's" she told him and he nodded.

"Ok but I'm going to sort this out, I wont have you or anyone else held in custody because of me" he replied and she wasn't really sure what he could do about this situation, how he could really fix it. Tony heard the FBI cars pull up outside but she was oblivious to it.

"They're here" he said and took a step towards her. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and basked in her warmth for a second in a hug.

"Don't do anything stupid ok?" he said as he pulled back, he knew her ways and how she would try solve everything herself for him if she wanted to.

"Ok I wont, but be safe alright" she replied and he nodded.

"I will" he told her and he could hear the FBI coming up the steps now so he leant forward and gave her a quick tender kiss. After that he was gone out of sight in a second and she had no idea where he went. About a second after he left he front door was kicked in and a handful of FBI agents came charging in.

"What the hell is going on?" she reacted as though she hadn't expected them.

"Ma'am you're going to have to come with us" one of the FBI men said as he approached her and when he grabbed her arm she couldn't help her fight response. She flicked his arm off her and shoved him away.

"I am not going anywhere" she said, she didn't even want to go into custody and she couldn't help being herself. He went to grab her again and she punched him in the face followed by a kick to his groin. He went down but another agent walked up and pointed his gun right in her face while two others grabbed her from behind.

"You don't have a choice, you are coming with us" the man with the gun in her face spat. She struggled in the hold they had her in but she couldn't get out, they had her now. They cuffed her and as they walked her out of her apartment she saw them in her kitchen looking in her bloody sink and some went down her hallway where they were bound to find the mess in the bathroom. She knew they will be asking her a lot of questions later.

She was taken to the FBI headquarters and put into a holding room where she found Gibbs, McGee, Ducky and Abby.

"Oh my god Ziva your ok" Abby exclaimed and pulled Ziva into a crushing hug.

"Yes Abby I'm fine" Ziva replied and couldn't help the little smile Abby produced from her.

"Did you hear about Tony?" Abby asked as she pulled back from the hug.

"Yes" Ziva nodded.

"It's terrible right? They think they can frame him for murder again, but Tony is not a murderer. Never" Abby assured mainly herself.

"No he is no murderer Abby, he will be fine" Ziva replied.

"Yeah but he got shot three times Ziva and he's out on the run somewhere, I mean they're going to find him, they'll probably find him in a ditch somewhere…" Abby continued and she began to cry and turned to McGee for a hug. Gibbs looked at Ziva and she walked over by him. When they were sure no one else would hear as they were busy dealing with Abby, Gibbs spoke up.

"He got away?" he asked.

"Yes"

"He alright?" he then asked.

"Yeah I removed the bullets and patched him up as well as I could, he's gone to Jack's" she replied and he nodded. Then the FBI man Ziva had punched walked in with a black eye starting to show and white tape over his nose. Gibbs looked at Ziva and gave her a small smirk.

The first person to be taken away from the group was Gibbs. He was taken to an interrogation room where he sat on the opposite side than what he was used to. Then two men walked in, one was the one Ziva punched who was tall and skinny looking with black hair and brown eyes. The second was a little shorter but had a stocky build to him and he had light brown hair and blue eyes.

The skinny one sat on the chair across from Gibbs and lay out a file while the other one stood and leant against the wall.

"Special Agent Gibbs, my name is Agent Howard and that's Agent Daniels" he said pointing to the man leaning on the wall.

"And your team is under my supervision until Anthony DiNozzo is found" he stated.

"My team is not staying here-" Gibbs began but was cut off.

"Oh yes they are Gibbs, your Agent DiNozzo is wanted for murder and he is considered extremely dangerous. Do you know anything about this?" Howard asked.

"No I do not know what you are talking about and no my agent is _not _a murderer" he said. Howard raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sure you know your agents as well as you think you do?" Howard asked him.

"I do" Gibbs stated as a matter of fact.

"So you know about this then?" Howard asked as he got out a photo of Tony stabbing a figure. You couldn't see the figure well but you could see Tony, and Gibbs knew if they could see the figure they would think differently about all of this.

"No I don't" Gibbs stated.

"I have others if they might jog your memory?" he asked and pulled out a couple more, one of Tony biting the figure, again you couldn't see them. The others were more violent.

"Do you even have the physical evidence of this?" Gibbs asked. He knew that they wouldn't have anything other than photo evidence.

"We have all these photos of the crime and blood evidence of your agent at the scene" Howard stated.

"How do I know that these aren't just done on the computer to put Tony in the picture so you're framing him?" Gibbs asked.

"They are legitimate Gibbs"

"So can I have my computer guy take a look then?" Gibbs asked.

"No you cannot, none of your team will be working this case" Howard snapped. Gibbs leant back in his chair and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Well my agent is not guilty of anything so you better release my team in the next 48 hours, unless that is you think that we're involved too" Gibbs grinned. Howard had heard that this man Gibbs was a bastard to deal with and he was seeing it with his own eyes.

"I will find your agent and I'm going to put him behind bars where he belongs" Howard raised his voice.

"Good luck" Gibbs stated calmly with another grin. Someone opened the door to the interrogation then and Howard stood up and went outside for a moment. After a short while he returned.

"Do you know Agent David any better than DiNozzo?" Howard asked then.

"I know all my agents the same" Gibbs replied and wondered where Howard was going with this.

"Well your agent David has helped DiNozzo escape the law, so she will not be leaving" Howard smiled and it made Gibbs mad.

"What are you talking about?" Gibbs asked.

"Well considering DiNozzo's blood was all over her apartment, including the three FBI bullets that had been lodged into him, I would say that was assisting a wanted criminal" Howard stated and before Gibbs could say anything else Howard ordered Daniels to take Gibbs out and bring him Sciuto.

Abby had no idea what was going on when she was taken into the interrogation room and sat on the seat.

"Hello Miss Sciuto, I'm going to ask you a few questions" he stated.

"Ok…"

"You and DiNozzo get along?" he asked.

"Yes of course we do, he's pretty much my brother but not my brother because he didn't come from my mom or dad but like a brother that I have because he's like a brother to me" Abby explained and Howard wasn't sure about this person already, the gothic scientist had some weird explanations and it was only the first question.

"Ok… So you too are close then?"

"Yeah real close, we hang out, well not as much as we used to but we still do every now and then" Abby said.

"How come you don't hang out as much as you used to?" Howard asked.

"Well he's always just, I don't know he never really asks to hang anymore and he doesn't know I know but he and Ziva are like always together outside of work, I'm pretty sure they're sleeping together and that would be so awesome if they were because then they would be together together and like they were always meant to-" Abby rambled on but Howard stopped her when he'd heard enough. He knew she wouldn't know much about Tony and his murders.

"Ok that's all thank you Miss Sciuto" he stated.

"That's it? What about Tony? Where is he and why are you charging him with murder? He's not a murder!" Abby exclaimed as Daniels took her outside.

Next he brought in Ducky.

"Doctor Donald Mallard, am I correct to know you are a man that uses psychology?" Howard asked.

"Yes that is correct" Ducky replied.

"So if I asked you what DiNozzo was like you would fill me in?" he asked.

"I do not think I shall speak of Anthony to you when I know the boy has done nothing wrong" Ducky replied, Howard was annoyed because he thought the oldest one was going to be easy. Obviously not.

"Why do you think he has not done anything?" Howard tried a different approach.

"For one thing I have worked with that boy for ten years now and I definitely know him and he is not a killer at all. He would never hurt another for no legitimate or safety reason defined by work" Ducky told him. Hanson took that into his mind but he didn't believe it as the evidence he had said otherwise so he asked something else.

"And what do you believe is the current relationship between agent DiNozzo and David?" he asked and Ducky gave him a scowl.

"It is not either of our place to justify that" Ducky stated.

"So you don't want to answer because of respect?" Howard asked.

"I am an old fashioned man as it may be and what two partners become outside of their working environment is none of my concern. However if it was I would still not tell you" Ducky said. Howard believed there was more to meets the eye with this doctor and he knew he wouldn't get anything else out of him; he wasn't close enough to DiNozzo to know anything about the killings themselves.

Then it was McGee's turn.

"Agent McGee you work very closely with DiNozzo do you not?" Howard asked him.

"I do" McGee replied.

"And if he was to show an unnatural behavior you would notice"

"I may do" McGee replied plainly.

"Have you noticed any odd changes in the last few months?" Howard asked. Sure he could, a lot in fact, eating changes, physical changes, mood changes, and most things McGee could think of about Tony that stood out in the past few months were strange.

"No" McGee replied. He wasn't about to hand this information to the guy trying to take Tony down, but it did make McGee more suspicious about what Tony was really doing lately, he thought it was just a new girlfriend.

"Are you sure? No violent behavior? No outbursts?" Howard pressed. Yeah that time when he heard Tony yelled at Gibbs, also that time Tony broke his phone at his desk when he angrily hung it up to hard. Just some of a few things he had seen lately.

"Nope nothing comes to mind" McGee replied.

"And what about his relationship with David?" Howard asked. He was trying to get as much possible information on the theory that they were sleeping together. If someone was sleeping with a man who was also their partner they should know them very well.

"Up and down" McGee shrugged and Howard had no idea what he meant by that.

"As in?" Howard asked.

"You know, typical partners, sometimes they get along really well, other times they can hate each others guts" McGee explained.

"So do you think they have slept together?" Howard asked and McGee gave him a strange look.

"I really didn't want that picture in my mind, thanks" McGee said sarcastically.

"So that's a no?" Howard asked.

"Why am I even talking to you for? Tony didn't murder anyone and that's all I have to say" McGee finished. If this was a year or two ago he would be spilling his guts but he had grown and could hold his own a lot better than he used to.

Last one to question was someone he knew would know something.

"Agent Ziva David" Howard said with a bit of disgust. He didn't like her, simple fact she broke his nose and made him look like an idiot in front of the other FBI agents at her apartment.

"From what I've heard you know DiNozzo _very _well?" he asked. She didn't reply.

"So you're going for the silent treatment? Well I can go and come back but your going to sit here all day because you assisted a criminal trying to flee the law"

"Tony is not a criminal" she stated.

"And you know this how?" he asked.

"Because I know he has never ever murdered a living soul before" it was true, demons weren't living souls exactly.

"Oh so what do you say to these?" he asked showing her the photos and he noticed she wasn't even bothered by or interested in them.

"He is not a murderer" she said.

"And what of these photos then?" he asked.

"Do you have any physical evidence of this?" she replied.

"I've heard that already from your boss" Howard returned.

"So you don't then" she stated. He ignored it.

"You know DiNozzo the most out of your team right?" he asked.

"I guess, we are partners" she replied but she could see that little smirk on his face.

"Yes and you are sleeping together as well right? So that would mean you know him quite well" she was angry at that comment.

"Tony and I are not sleeping together" she stated, they were in one way of putting it but not the way he was using the term. They would have if Tony wasn't part demon, but he didn't need to know that.

"No? I believe we found a lot of woman things at his apartment, I'm sure if we tested the second toothbrush at his we would find your DNA on it" he stated.

"You cannot do that" Ziva replied.

"Oh yes I can, DiNozzo is a wanted criminal and I do what I want if it means catching that basted" he said and she didn't take too nicely to the term he used for Tony.

"Don't you dare call him that!" Ziva spat and stood up from her chair angrily. Daniels went over and pushed her back down in her seat.

"I think I hit a personal note, don't you think Daniels?" he asked the other agent.

"Definitely sleeping together" Daniels replied with a smirk. Howard tried an approach that he knew would work.

"So does it turn you on to fuck a murderer?" Howard asked and Ziva tried to leap across the table and grab him but Daniels held her back.

"You prick, don't say that ever or I will kick you so hard next time you won't produce any offspring" she yelled. She was sat down again and when she calmed down he spoke up.

"I believe you know about these murders" Howard stated.

"I do not as he did not murder anyone, I would know if he did" she replied.

"And how so?"

"I just would, I know him" she stated.

"So you are sleeping together then" Howard smirked as she gave him a deadly glare. After that she had not said another word to answer his questions.


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone but Ziva was released after that and she was left to sit in the room by herself, planning an escape plan which she wouldn't go through with because she had promised Tony she wouldn't. Gibbs had sent his entire team home but he went looking for Tony, he went to his apartment, Ziva's, and Tony's favourite pub. In the end he went to Jack's but no one was there.

Ziva was woken in the middle of the night to the sound of screaming out in pain, and she knew exactly who the voice belonged to. Tony. She got up from the couch she lay on in the room she was being held in and began banging on the door. After a while of banging and screaming out, Howard opened her door. The screaming from Tony was increased when he did.

"Where is he?" Ziva demanded as she tried to get passed him. He held her back.

"Who?" Howard asked with another smirk and Ziva kicked him in the groin again and pushed him out of the way as she ran to the sound of Tony's screaming. She found a door which she believed he was behind. She tried the handle and it was open so she went inside. The three FBI agents who were in there turned and looked at her as she entered and one grabbed her.

Howard came in then and grabbed Ziva by her ponytail and pushed her down onto a seat. He made Daniels tie her to the chair.

"If you want to watch you can, I'll enjoy you seeing this" he smirked.

"You cannot do this; you cannot treat me like this!" Ziva yelled. She knew legally, he as a federal agent of the government was not aloud to treat her as he was right now.

"You can shut your mouth and be quiet. My men and I we deal with the unnatural cases and DiNozzo here is one of those things so we have a different set of rules when it applies to what we can and cant do" Howard snapped back. And then out of her daze and outrage towards the agents she finally noticed Tony in the room. He was chained up to a metal frame where his hands and feet were bound by restraints and he hung in the air off the frame.

His head was lowered and she couldn't see his face but his shirt had been stripped off him and there were gashes, cut, bruises and blood covering his body. He was being tortured by these men. Howard walked up to him and violently grabbed his head and pulled it back so he was facing up. She could see his face now, one eye bruised and blood coming from his mouth.

"Look who's here to see the show, I hope she knows that your not human, I have no idea what you are but your something" Howard stated and Tony focused his view on Ziva.

"If you touch her I'll kill you" Tony ground out.

"Oh is that a death threat? Your sounding more and more like a murderer the more you speak" Howard laughed and Tony tried to move in his restraints to grab Howard but it was useless. Then Howard grabbed his knife and stabbed it right into Tony's stomach and twisted it until crimson blood spilled from Tony. Tony cried out in pain.

"Stop that you're hurting him!" Ziva screamed. She could see that his eyes were already a deep red and his teeth had come out. Howard looked at the man at Ziva's side, Daniels, and then Daniels swung down and slapped Ziva across the face.

"Shut your mouth bitch" Daniels demanded. And when she looked up at Tony she could see in his eyes that he was wild. Then one of the other men came up to Tony with a long sharp blade. The man looked nothing like a federal agent of any sort.

"Now this guy here is the best guy you will find for torture" Howard smirked.

"And you DiNozzo are going to tell me everything I want to know or Bronx will show you what pain truly is" he added. Bronx walked up to Tony and lightly trailed his blade down his chest; it left a cut behind it.

"Such a beautifully built man" Bronx stated, he looked at Tony like he was a tasty piece of meat. Bronx was baled and had quite small glasses and he wore a checkered print shirt buttoned to the very top with a knit cardigan over and suit pants. He was really creepy looking.

"Now I believe Howard would like to know what you are?" Bronx said and he brought his blade to Tony's chin to lift his face to meet his own. Tony gave him an evil glare.

"I'm not telling you shit" Tony spat. Bronx didn't like that.

"No?" Bronx asked raising his voice while he moved his blade down to just under Tony's ribcage on his left side. Then he plunged the blade into Tony and he screamed out.

"Stop it!" Ziva cried. She couldn't stand to watch this happening. Daniels hit her across the face again but this time he stuffed a rag into her mouth to keep her quiet.

"I told you to shut up" Daniels growled.

"You're going to tell me whether or not you want to" Bronx smirked at him. He pulled his blade out off Tony and moved it to the top of his jeans.

"What are you?" Bronx asked again. Tony knew where he was taking this, and he didn't like it but he couldn't say anything.

"Human" Tony answered. Bronx frowned at him.

"Wrong answer" Bronx said. He moved his blade down further and pointed it at a certain part of his anatomy that he treasured greatly.

"Now I know men treasure this part of their body very very dearly and I wonder what you're willing to go through just because you don't want to tell me. I wonder how your girlfriend over there will like it when you cannot _perform _anymore" Bronx smirked. Tony could feel the blade being pushed against him.

"So I'll ask you one more time, and I want the _correct _answer from you this time. What are you?" he said and pressed the blade against him more. Tony was furious and he wasn't about to let this freak chop him up. He yanked on one of the restraints with his arm as hard as he could and lucky for him the strength of it snapped the chain off. He grabbed Bronx by the hand that had the blade and he squeezed his hand tightly until he heard a definite snapping sound.

Bronx went to the ground clutching his now broken wrist and Tony pulled his other arm out when two of the agents came at him. He grabbed one by the throat and smashed his head into the other one. One of them got back up and Tony wrapped his arm around his neck and cut the man's air supply of until he flopped to the ground. With two quick and forceful steps forward he broke the chains off his legs.

Howard had his gun out and shot Tony in the left shoulder as Tony reached him. Then Tony grabbed the gun in his hand and pulled towards him, as soon as he did he pushed the gun back into Howard's face with a hard smack. Howard fell to his knees and Tony punched him twice in the side of the face and he fell to the ground and blood came from his mouth.

When Tony looked up to Ziva and the last man Daniels, he had Ziva on her feet and held a gun to her head.

"Don't come any closer" Daniels demanded. Tony stood still.

"Let her go" Tony replied. Daniels laughed.

"I don't think so, as soon as I do you'll just kill me" he said. Tony didn't reply because he knew he would attack him if he let Ziva go.

"Let her go" Tony said again after a while.

"I wont" Daniels replied raising his voice and holding the gun surer to Ziva's head.

"Let. Her. Go" Tony gritted through his teeth, all this pent up anger he had from this whole experience made him very angry. Daniels shook his head.

"No I told you that's not going to happen" Daniels spat. In the blink of an eye Tony had Howard's weapon in his hand and had shot Daniels in the centre of his head. Daniels never stood a chance. Tony ran to Ziva and picked her up, taking her out the door. Where they ran into another man who was joined by Jack. Tony put Ziva down and bore his eyes madly at Jack.

"What the fuck took you so long!" Tony growled.

"Tony Sam had to fly up from upstate, you know that" Jack replied. He could see the anger radiating off to Tony, he could also see all the damage that had been done before they had got there.

"I'm sorry Tony but we got here as fast as we could" Jack added. Tony didn't reply he just closed his eyes. Jack knew he was trying to calm down.

"Where are Howard and his team?" Sam the FBI agent who was part of the coven asked. Sam was high up in the FBI and he would come here and shut down Howard's case, clearing Tony of all charges and destroy the evidence.

"In there" Ziva said pointing to the door they just came out of. Sam nodded and walked in.

Eventually Tony had calmed down and he and Ziva had gone with Jack back to his. Tony was currently sitting in the lab chair as Jack cleaned and patched him up.

"Your lucky Ziva patched you up how she did, if not you may not have come out as well as you did" Jack explained. Tony looked over to Ziva who was sitting to one side and watching the process. She looked up at him and he smiled lightly at her, she smiled back. Then Tony looked back up at Jack.

"How long do you think it will take to heal?" he asked.

"Bullet wounds and the larger stab wounds will take about a couple weeks to fully recover and the smaller ones a few days" Jack replied. Tony nodded and guessed it was good, a normal man would take at least a few months or more to recover.

Sam had dealt with everything that had gone down at the FBI. He cleaned up the mess too. Daniels had died but the rest of them were alright and would live; only suffering concussions, and Howard and broken jaw and eye socket. He was lucky that's all he got. And his team was told that it was all a misunderstanding and that they had the wrong guy by accident.

Tony had been distant to Ziva for the next few days, he wouldn't talk to her and when she went around to his he was never home. And when she asked him about it he wouldn't answer her, he would just walk away from her.

And then when she went around to his on the sixth night of this he was there in his bathroom looking at himself in the mirror. Looking at his scarred body. He heard her coming but he didn't know if he could keep running from her, she would always come looking for him, she wouldn't stop until she got an answer from him.

"Tony?" she whispered as she walked into the bathroom. She didn't know what he was doing but she could tell he was upset about something; he had had that look for days now.

"You shouldn't be around me Ziva, the danger I bring isn't safe" was all he said, he didn't turn and look at her. All she saw was his hunched, scar covered back facing her. She knew that he was always worried about her and what he could do to her; it seemed to be the thing that always disrupted their relationship.

"Tony we have been through this before…" she sighed. She watched as his back straightened and he stood to full height. Then he turned and faced her.

"I know this Ziva but last week you were in danger because of _me._ And the reality of that showed me just how dangerous it is for you to be around me. Sure in work it'll be fine but having this relationship that we do, that puts you in great danger and I won't have that. I won't do that to you" he stated. She looked up at him and for the first time in all the years she had known him she really and honestly had no idea what he was thinking.

"Don't do this Tony" she shook her head "Don't you dare do this" she said. She was not having him break up this relationship for her safety, she didn't give a damn, she needed him in her life. She watched his emotions flare behind his eyes.

"I'm doing this for you Ziva; I won't have you hurt because of me" she could tell his temper was increasing.

"No Tony you're not doing anything, if I have to risk my safety being with you, so be it" she replied.

"How can you say that? How can you want to risk your life for simply just me? I want you to live a life, not die thinking you wanted that with me" Tony snapped back, he couldn't hold back.

"I told you Tony, I need you!" she fired in his face, like it wasn't obvious enough.

"I know Ziva but sometimes what you need in life isn't the best for you" he replied.

"Where did this come from Tony? Are you upset about what happened the other night?" she asked, talking about when he was tortured and she was tied in her seat and forced to watch.

"Not just that, I've been thinking. Even without what I am now every woman I've ever loved has died, been taken from me. I will not have that happen to you, it's more likely you'll be hurt because of who I am now" he almost shouted at her. She watched as his eyes changed colour to a bright red, she knew they were going down a path they shouldn't.

"Tony why must you dwell on the past?" she replied. Meeting his anger head on, if she was going to be with him, no matter how dangerous he may be, she needed to be able to face him. When he was angry.

"Because Ziva the past is who I am, and women they do not tend to stick around me long. But Ziva your different, if I lost you I just couldn't, I couldn't do it" he said, she notice him calm slightly as he became upset at the thought of losing her.

"Exactly Tony I'm different. You know I can stand up for myself, I stand up to you and I'm not afraid of it Tony, I'm not afraid to face who you are because I can live with that. I can live with who you are, what you are and I can live with your past in my mind. I'm not letting you do this, not to me" she told him. And her voice was serious, she wasn't backing down from this, she was always the fighter when it came to what she believed in, what she wanted. His eyes snapped back to hers.

"It is too dangerous, I'm not changing my mind" he growled as he took a step towards her.

"Yes you goddamn will Anthony DiNozzo" she replied harshly. If she got hurt for confronting him, arguing against him, she didn't give a damn. She needed to stand up to him. He held his breath at the way she used his name, she used it so strongly, so forcefully. She was using his full name because she was telling him off; she was saying 'no'. Just like his mother used to. He took one more step closer and his hands went to her waist and he lifted her and pushed her up against the wall. Getting in her face.

"Ziva stop it" he growled. Clenching his jaw tightly.

"I wont, I wont back down from this, from you" she replied. He noticed she wasn't scared of him, of his anger she knew he had. All those promises they had made to never fight again, well they broke them. They could never follow rules properly.

"Your not scared of the danger of what I do, you know what I'm capable but yet you push and push me. Do you want me to hurt you?" he snapped through clenched teeth. She could see the resistance he held from hurting her, but she had to push him more. Her father told her once never to back down from anything, you push until you come out victorious.

"I'll do what it takes for you" she replied, holding his hard stare. She felt his hands dig into her sides, he was holding her so tightly, she knew there would be bruises left afterwards.

"How can you love this? Look at me I'm hurting you but I can't stop" he mumbled harshly.

"I never chose to love you Tony, it happened and I wouldn't change it. All I need is for you to see that, to see that I will do anything for you and if I have to potentially be in danger to have your love, I will do that. Just listen to what I'm saying for Christ sakes, I need you too much to just walk away from this" she stated, on the brink of yelling. It hurt him, the voice she used. He realized that even though he could hurt her, maybe kill her, and that she wasn't going to stop from getting what she wanted. She was willing to face him in order to justify what she wanted, needed from him. She wasn't scared of the danger, as long as she had him.

"I'm dangerous to love but you won't stop will you?" he replied, still angry. He pushed her harder against the wall and pushed his body fully against hers. His face went to her neck and he wanted to bite her, he was so driven he just needed to feel some sort of satisfaction to fulfill his hunger. And for some reason it was just her that he wanted it from.

"No I wont, I love you too much to let go" she whispered. She felt his forehead rest against her neck and he just stood there slowing his breathing. He lifted his head from her neck and looked her right in the eye, he seemed a slight bit calmer but his eyes were still red and she knew his teeth had come out.

"You shouldn't" he whispered back. It wasn't angry it was disappointed, disappointed in himself because he couldn't be normal and safe for her. She would still be his but he couldn't be stable, normal. But she was willing to live with that. He leant forward then, and she wasn't expecting it, but he kissed her. Hard. She didn't have the fight in her not to kiss him back, she had the fight to fight him but she couldn't back away from this. Something she craved from him.

She kissed him back just as hard. Her hands came up and gripped his bare shoulders. She was still off the ground but pined to the wall so hard she wasn't moving. His tongue pushed into her mouth and she entangled hers with his, they kissed with such intensity. He pushed his hands under her shirt and up the sides of her waist, feeling her already hot skin. The movement left a tingle through her body.

He leant back and she dropped to her feet on the ground just below her, he then brought his hands to the hem of her shirt and pulled it off, throwing it to the side. His lips went back to hers and he attacked her mouth with his. He stripped her of her bra and his hands covered her breasts, squeezing them and playing with her nipples, drawing a moan out of her.

When she did she felt his hips jerk against her. His hands left her breasts and went to the front of her pants, when he couldn't get them undone fast enough he pulled on the button and zipper, ripping them open and they fell to the floor at her ankles. Soon her underwear followed. When she brought her hands to the front of his jeans she could feel just how hard he was.

She undid his jeans and dropped them to the floor like he had hers, and when she reached into the front of his boxers he moaned and kissed her so much harder. His teeth nipped her bottom lip and she could taste the copper of her blood but she didn't care, she was far too into this to give a damn. She wanted him way too much to stop.

Her hand was pulled out of his boxers when he lifted her high against the wall, her legs instantly wrapped around his waist. When he leant back and she saw his eyes she really couldn't tell what colour they were, red or yellow, but they way he looked at her right then, it was primitive.

He leant back in and began kissing and sucking her neck, she could feel his sharp teeth against her skin but he didn't bite her. She felt his hands move in between them, removing his boxers, and then she felt his hardness press against her. His hand moved between them again and the one that had found its way to her hip lifted her higher up the wall.

He leant back and looked at her then, his eyes catching her own. They both felt this and wanted this, he didn't hesitate one more second after that and he pushed himself into her. His face fell to her neck as he moaned into her skin. He had wanted that feeling for a very, very long time. She rocked against him, wanting more of him. His lips kissed against her neck again as he pulled back and thrust into her again.

One of her arms gripped around his shoulders and one ran into his hair as he sped up his movements. He was in control of her. His thrusts started to become hard and fast and she could feel herself come closer to the point of her release. Her nails dug into his skin when he became rougher, pushing her harder then she had been before. She clung to him when she was so close.

She didn't think he could, but he got faster and harder, her back was bouncing hard against the wall behind her. And when he did she could tell he was getting close, his teeth grazed against her skin, they were sharp against the soft skin of her neck. She moved her hand against the back of his head and pulled him closer into her neck.

"Let go Tony" she panted out. He moved one hand between them where he found her bundle of nerves. When he flicked her sensitive spot and pounded into her a few more times she let go. She came hard and screamed his name in absolute pleasure. As soon as she did she felt his teeth sink into the skin of her neck.

It was more pleasurable then painful and he bucked into her hard as he bit into her and feed that desire he craved. She felt him tense and he came inside of her with a deep growl. He rode himself out and when he finished he stilled against her but his lips began to softly kiss her neck where he had pierced the skin.

She held the back of his head there and she felt him open his mouth again and when she thought he was going to bite her again, his tongue was pressed against her neck. She felt it smooth over where he had bitten her, cleaning up the mess he had made. He sucked gently against her skin and she couldn't feel any more fantastic rather then right in this moment. She was extremely relaxed, she had never experienced something so rough but relieving at the same time.

His lips began kissing her neck again and they made their way back up to her lips where he kissed her so gently, the softest he had ever before.

"I'm sorry" he whispered against her lips. His eyes opened and he looked into her own eyes. His eyes were a blue/green, a very calming colour. She brought her hand up to the side of his cheek.

"Tony why are you apologizing?" she asked.

"Ziva I, I bit you" he said, looking away from her eyes. He didn't like the fact he had done it, but he couldn't help himself. She lifted his head until he met her eyes.

"You have nothing to apologize for" she told him and he leant in a kissed her gently.

"I love you too" he replied, realizing what he hadn't told her when he was angry a short while ago. She smiled and kissed him again.

There would be times when their relationship would be hard, times when they couldn't handle the stress that is brought on by what Tony does. But in the end he loves her and doesn't want to let go because deep down he needs her there so he can get through the day. And she loves him and will never let him go no matter how dangerous things may become because she's willing to sacrifice that to have him.

He'll come home from work and spend time with her, and then she'll go to bed or read a book when he goes out hunting for the night. He'll come home late and slip into bed with her or go to the bathroom where she'll join him and she'll patch up his wounds from the night and then they'll go to bed together.

They both knew what they had was far from normal or stable, but it's what they wanted in their life because they wanted each other. They can live with each other like this because honestly neither of them have had much of an easily life so far so what's the harm in keeping it that way when they are both good at coping with a tough life. The only difference is now they will do it together.

**This is the end to this story, I have started a sequel to it but I do not know when I'll have that finished. But thank you so much to everyone who read/reviewed/favourite/story alerted this story. I really enjoyed writing this one and it means a lot to know some of you really enjoyed reading it. **

**Hundan. **


End file.
